For Keeps
by FanFicWriter47
Summary: Spencer was a wonderful liar. Lying was her only source of protection. No one knew about what happened behind closed door. She didn't want to cause anymore problems for her family and friends, so she just lied. Until him. Toby Cavanaugh made her feel safe for the first time in a long time. He saw through her facade. He saw the broken girl behind the lies and he found her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

She was a wonderful liar. Her lies made her feel like she didn't have to be a victim anymore. Spencer Hastings knew how to lie like a pilot knew how to fly. She lied to protect herself. She lied to protect her friends from what they couldn't see. On the inside she was broken and felt like no one could save her. No one ever really knows about what happens behind closed doors.

Until him. Until a certain blue-eyes boy made her feel something she never felt in a long time. She felt safe. And she felt loved. Toby Cavanaugh was the one who could finally see her. Toby was the one she knew that she didn't have to lie to. She knew that he was the one that she needed to keep.

* * *

**A/N- I've had story idea like this for a long time. It's more of a deeper story plot than the rest of my stories. I need people to tell me it interests them or not. **

***This might be my last fanfic :'(***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Mask

* * *

As the hot water cascaded down her body, Spencer didn't even notice how the hot water burned her skin. She didn't care. She only cared about rubbing her skin until it was pink, so she could no longer feel dirty. Many times she's done this before and time and time again she can't seem she can't seem to shake the feeling of being dirty.

She flinched when she pressed against a bruise too hard. The bruises were everywhere, but her face. If they were on her face, she wouldn't be able to keep up her lies. It was really easy to make up lies on the spot because she got so good at it. She made up lies like:

_"I got the bruise on my thigh during field hockey. A girl became a little too competitive on the field."_

_"I'm on so many pills because I need them for health. My mother had a cancer scare and my doctors were giving me prescriptions to try to prevent it."_

_"I took a dive for the ball during tennis at the club and landed on the ground hard. That's why my shoulders all banged up."_

Sometimes she even believed her own lies. She would believe her lies until she had to return home. That's when things turned back into reality. A reality where her boyfriend would raise his hand at her, but would also use her body against her will for his own desires. A reality where her family always made her know that if she wasn't a winner, then she'd probably never be a winner at anything. A reality where her father would make her be with Andrew, even though he knew about what he did, he just always told her that he's the kind of guy she should be with because he's got a bright future ahead of him. A reality where her sister would turn her head away from it all because she didn't want to ruin the precious Hastings name. A reality where her mother wasn't around enough to see she's in pain. The reality where she felt numb about it all.

Spencer stayed in the shower until the hot water went cold. She stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. Her gaze lingered as she looked at her body in the mirror. The bruises looked awful on her skin and felt even worse. She was a Hastings and she knew that she just had to suck it up and play the game.

* * *

She quietly tiptoed out of the bathroom and walked stealthy across Andrew's bed room floor. He fell asleep early after he grew tired of her last night and ended up staying asleep. Spencer knew she had to be quiet because if he woke up, he would want his hands on her in a loving way or a painful way. She really dreaded both of his touches.

She made it to his desk where her clothes where last night were from. She quickly dressed because she didn't want to be late for school. Her stomach growled, but she couldn't stick around to have a bite because she really didn't want to. After she finishing getting dressed, she gathered her things and headed for the door. She hand her hand on the bed room door knob when she heard him speak.

"Spencer." To most girls their boyfriends voice would make their hearts flutter, but when he said her name she cringed. Spencer turned around to face her boyfriend.

"Yes?" She knew her hands were shaking because she didn't know what kind of mood he'd be in today.

"I'll see you later at school. My parents I want you to stay the night again. Okay?" Andrew said in hoarsely voice because he had just woke up.

"I can't. My nana's coming over for dinner tonight. It's supposed to be a very important family thing because nana's getting sicker and it's just supposed to be a quiet family night at home." Spencer said and turned right back to the door, but as soon as she turned the knob, he clamped his hand tightly on her shoulder and spun her around.

"...Alright, you'll just spend the night tomorrow. I love you." He said and Spencer let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She looked into his eyes and didn't see the charming guy she met, but a most she never knew.

"I love you too."

Andrew kissed Spencer on the lips roughly before letting her go. As soon as he released her, she bolted out of the door. Only when she made it to the parking lot, she broke down in tears right next to her car.

* * *

Spencer made it home with enough time to change clothes for school. Thankfully, her father wasn't there and she didn't know if her mother was because she rarely even saw her. For a little while she had the house to herself and she didn't have to feel vulnerable.

Spencer drove herself to school and parked her car. Upon entering the school, she moved quickly through the halls to get to her locker. She was stopped halfway to her locker by her friend Emily.

"Spence, I need to talk with you." Emily said and Spencer urged her to continue."Well, my mom is throwing a welcome him party for my dad. I just need to know if you'll be bringing Andrew because we need to know how many chairs to set up."

Spencer knew what time it was. It was time to put on her mask of lies.

She smiled at Emily before saying."Of course I'm bringing him. We would love to come."

"Thanks, Spence. I'll see you in fifth period." Emily said before hugged Spencer as a show of gratitude in supporting her and her family. Emily didn't notice the way Spencer winced when she squeezed her tightly. Spencer was trying to ignore the pain and was doing pretty well for a few hours until Emily squeezed her body tightly. She couldn't show Emily she was hurt, so she just sucked it up.

Spencer smiled at Emily and waved as her friend left her. Her body was now throbbing in pain. She ran down to her locker and hastily cracked it open. Hidden in the very back of locker behind all her textbooks was a strong acting pain killers. She always kept them close by for when her body would ache or when Andrew just got the urge to hit her in school when no one was looking or when she just felt like she needed it. She threw a couple of them into her hand and grabbed a water bottle out of her purse. She was about to throw them into her mouth when someone came up next to her.

"Whoa! Did you get hit by a car?" The strange guy with blue eyes asked.

"Excuse me?" Spencer asked and was surprised when he smirked at her. He took the pills out of her hand and only left her with one. He put the rest back into the bottle.

"You don't need all those pain killers. Trust me," The guy looked her up and down with a unfamiliar look in his eye."because you look fine to me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were my doctor." She said sharply and rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I'm not a doctor, but I know what's right and what's wrong. And because I used to take those pain killers once." He looked at her again with unfamiliar look in his eyes. When she was just about to look away, he smiled at her."I'm sorry, but I'm new here. I'm Toby. Toby Cavanaugh."

Spencer rolled her eyes at him. She clued in to what he was doing he was trying to flirt with her."Well, Toby I have a boyfriend, so you can just go ahead and find another conquest."

Toby laughed at her and that sort of threw her off."I'm not trying to flirt with you. I'm not a manwhore. I don't have conquests. I treat women with respect. And I was just trying to be a nice guy and not make you seriously hurt yourself with all those pills. I wasn't flirting."

Spencer felt embarrassed now and could feel her face heating."I sorry-"

"It's okay." Toby shrugged it off and began to walk away from her. She watched him go, but for some reason her turned around and had a smirk on his face."I'll be seeing you soon, Spencer."

Spencer couldn't help, but think about one thing at that moment. She wasn't thinking about her family. She wasn't thinking about Andrew. No, she was thinking about the new blue-eyed boy and how he had known her name.

* * *

**Like it or Don't like it? Let me know to continue or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Who Are You?

* * *

Toby Cavanaugh is no saint. He has skeletons in his closet just like most people. Before he moved to Rosewood, he lived with his mother and father. They were a pretty happy family from what the eye could see, but no families ever perfect. His mother was mentally ill and spent most of her life in and out of asylums. Unfortunately, she never got better and killed herself when Toby was only fourteen.

After the death of his mother, Toby fell into a deep depression because he lost his best friend. His fathers sadness had a big affect on Toby because his dad would barely talk to him or even look his way. Only a few months after his mom died, Toby's father started dating this single mother with a daughter the same age as him. The women was okay, but Toby could tell something was off with her daughter, Jenna.

After about a year of dating, his father remarried and the woman and her daughter became Toby's step-sister. His step-mom was always nice to him, but it was obvious about how much both of the parents doted over Jenna. That's why when Jenna started touching him and he would tell them they wouldn't believe him. Jenna would always hit or threaten him that if he tells anyone that she'll cry rape and he knew she would win. For years, Jenna, would force him to have sex with her and then would hit him if he didn't comply with her orders.

When Toby turned seventeen, he bolted out if his house with only the clothes on his back and couple of bucks in his pocket. For a few weeks he lived wherever he could find a place to lie his head. He worked odd jobs to save money to find a place and he finally found one in Rosewood over the summer. He moved into the loft above the Brew and started working for Mr. Sweeney. He decided to back to school after missing out for almost two months and on his first day he first came in contact with what had to be the most beautiful girl in the world. She was beautiful, but when he looked into her eyes saw sadness and fear.

Now instead of focusing on his classes all day he was wandering around the school looking for Spencer Hastings.

* * *

"Toby, you have got to stop looking like a lost puppy." Caleb said, snapping Toby out of his trance.

Toby meet Caleb a few days before he started school at the Brew and they instantly became friends. Caleb's been showing him around all day, but he wasn't showing the only important thing he wanted to see. Spencer.

He rolled his eyes and turned his head in his friends direction."At least puppies are cute."

"Seriously, dude, you're starting to scare me. I just asked you a question a few minutes ago, but you were too busy staring at girls to even hear me."

"I wasn't staring at girls." Toby grumbled and then a smile spread over his face when he thought about her."I was looking for _a girl._"

Caleb chuckled and nudged Toby with his elbow."So who is the unfortunate girl?"

"Spencer Hastings." Toby said and watched his friend laughed and shake his head."What's so funny?"

"Dude, you are never gonna get Spencer Hastings."

The bell rang for last period. Caleb patted Toby's shoulder before heading off in another direction.

"Wait! What does that mean!?" Toby asked him, but Caleb had already rounded the corner.

He silently cursed himself for not asking sooner. He pulled out his schedule to see that his last class of the day was AP French. It wasn't his favorite subject, but he wasn't terrible at it. After searching the halls for about ten minutes, he found Mr. Carinci's class. He walked into the class and up to the teaches desk.

"Sir, I just started here today." Toby handed the man his schedule for him to check off.

"Yes...Mr. Cavanaugh. Welcome to the class and we've already started, so just take a seat anywhere and copy the notes."

Toby nodded his head before he turned around to look for a seat. As his eyes scanned the classroom, he found her. Spencer was in the second row in a seat at the end by the windows. She was obviously trying to avoid him because she had her face hidden behind a book. He smiled widely before he walked to the empty desk next to her and planted himself in the seat.

"I think this just became my favorite class." He whispered to her and he swore he heard her scoff.

"Are you stalking me or something?" She asked and sent him a dirty look, but all he did was smile.

"Or something." He said to be sarcastic and she rolled her eyes before going back to writing her notes.

After a while, he got out his pen and paper to writing down the notes too. He had just written the first bullet when she turned to him and asked him a question.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I just matched a pretty name with a pretty face." He winked at her and she shot him a glare before turning back to her work.

He look down to see when she turned that she knocked her pencil off her desk. He reached down to get it and touched her arm to get her attention. But when he touched her, he felt her tense up and quickly pulled her arm away.

"Please don't touch me." Her voice wasn't as strong as it was anymore. She sounded afraid.

"You dropped your-" Toby didn't know what to say, so he set the pencil on the desk and said the only thing that came to mind."I'm sorry."

* * *

For the rest of the class, Toby and Spencer didn't speak anymore. She would ocassionaly glance at him because she was trying to figure him out. Every time he looked into her eyes it was like he was looking into her soul and finding the truth. And when she looked into his eyes all she saw was a code that she couldn't figure out.

The bell rang for school to be over and everyone started to gather their things. Toby was obviously taking his time to talk to Spencer at least on more time. When he saw that she was nearly finished he decided it was time.

"Your name was on the prescription bottle. That's how I knew it, but I'm glad I looked." He winked at before he walked out the classroom before she could give him a smart remark.

Spencer was basically attached to Andrew at the hip all day in school. He hated to not know where she was at all times. He would let her go to class, but he made it his choice to walk her to every class. At lunch, he would sometimes let her sit with her friends, but the truth was he really didn't like her spending time with them because he thought she might tell. He usually would walk her to her car, but he had a Decathlon Team meeting after school today.

Today Spencer didn't have to worry about Andrew because she lied and said her nana was coming over. Today she could be free until tomorrow. She was actually relieved until her car decided not to start.

"You have got to be kidding." She muttered to herself as she turned her key over and over, but the car wouldn't start.

She got out the car to see what the problem was. She didn't even know anything about cars, but a Hastings always tried to come up with a solution. So, she popped the hood and when she looked inside all she saw was a big puzzle. She was really hoping to get out of there in case Andrews meeting ended early.

"Do you need some help?" Spencer didn't notice the truck that pulled up next to her, but knew the voice. She turned around and sitting in a tan truck next to her was Toby with a smile on his face.

"No, I don't need help because everything's just peachy."

Of course he didn't believe her, so he got out of his truck to help. He watched her for a moment. He watched how her face was so serious and determined to get her car to start. It was obvious that so didn't know anything about cars because of the way she was just fiddling with things until she hoped it would start. Toby noticed that her car was still window was down, so he decided to take a peek inside, but what he saw made him burst out laughing.

Spencer glared at him over the hood."This isn't funny. My car won't start and if all you're going to do is laugh, then you can go."

He kept on laughing as he walked over to her and closed the hood of her car."Spencer, your car isn't going to start because you don't have any gas."

"Great, that's just great." She knew know that she'd have to get a ride from Andrew because her friends had already gone home.

"I can give you a ride."

"No, thanks."

"Then I'll just wait with you until I see that you get home safely." Toby leaned up against her car and crossed his arms.

"Just go home alright. I'll be fine. My boyfriend will take me home when he gets out of his meeting."

He stepped in front of her and gave her a serious look."Look, your boyfriend might take longer than you think, so I can't leave you out here alone. So get your stubborn ass in truck before I put you there myself."

Spencer was a little taken aback by his boldness. She knew that he wasn't kidding and knew he would put her in his truck. She really didn't want him or anyone touching her. It was either she rides with Toby or ride with Andrew.

"Fine." She grumbled and walked around him to get the keys out of car and lock it up before getting into his truck.

"Address?" He asked. She gave him the address and pulled out of the lot in the direction of her home. As he was driving past the front of the school, Andrew was outside. Spencer ducked down, so he wouldn't see her in the car with another guy because she'd have hell to pay for it.

"Are you alright?" Toby asked when she noticed that she cowered down in her seat.

She straightened back up when they were out of view of the school and gather herself again."I'm fine."

"Liar." He mumbled under his breath and she turned to him with a questioning look.

"Excuse me?"

"You are scared of something." He asked and his face turned down into a frown when he thought of what might be wrong."Are you afraid of me? Do you think I might hurt you?"

"No." She lied."I just...I...Why are you being nice to me? What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

She chuckled lightly and shook her head."All guys want something."

"Not all guys."

"That's what guys say too when they want something."

He laughed this time and quickly glance over at her."What if I just want to get know you? Get to know the real you."

"Is that a line?" She squinted her eyes at him and he shook his head.

"No, if I were going to use a line then I'd use one like: _Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel_?"

He was surprised when she actually giggled at his pick up line."That line is so lame."

"Okay, how about this one: _Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?_"

"Who are you?"

"What?" He looked over at her and noticed that her playful mood turned back to serious in two seconds flat.

"Who are you? Why are you in Rosewood? Why are talking to me and giving me rides home?"

"That's another conversation for a different day." He pointed in front of them and surprisingly they were sitting in the driveway of her home."Goodbye, Spencer."

"Bye." She grabbed her books and purse off the floor before exiting his truck. She walked all the way to the door and he was still there. He waited until she was safely in the house before he pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

In the morning as Spencer was done getting ready for school, she remembered that she didn't have a car. She about to send Aria a text to give her a ride, but a noise caught her attention. He was the sound of a car door opening and closing. At first, she thought it was Andrew, but there was never a knock at the door.

So, she looked out of the window by the front door to see her car sitting outside in the driveway. She walked outside to it and noticed a note under the windshield.

_You left your keys in my truck, so I went back for your car. I had a friend tow it to the gas station and I filled it up with gas before I brought it back. The keys are under the mat._

-T

P.S. _Smile more it looks good on you ;) (Yes, that was a line.)_

Spencer knew she smiling before she even read the note. Reading the note only made her smile even more. He must really have something up his sleeve if he's working, so hard to get to her. Her moment of happiness was shattered in a few moments by the presence of another person.

"Spencer." She knew that voice and her smile faltered, then faded. As she turned to face him, she quickly slid the note into her back pocket. He was standing there with a scowl on his face and that wasn't good for her.

"Andrew, I thought we were meeting at school?"

"I know your nana wasn't here or your family last night. I called Melissa to check and now I think we need to talk." He growled and she instantly knew what he meant by _talk_.

She knew what was coming and she didn't even fight it. If she tried to fight it, he would only beat her worse. She walked into the house with him close behind because he wouldn't hit her out in the open. But when the door closed behind him she felt the first strike to the back of the head and she immediately went down.

This time he started hitting her in face. She could have sworn when he kicked her, he broke a rib or two. He would slap her, punch her, kick her, taunt her, and when he was tried of beating her he would take a break. When the break was over he dragged by her ankles up the stairs to her bedroom where his assault continued. All she could do was let the darkness consume her.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Wasn't going to update today, but I promised **spoby equals awesomeness** because they sent me a PM telling how much they liked the story and wanted an update. I also want to thank everyone else who reviewed because that gives memy inspiration to write. So enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Seeing The Truth

* * *

He wasn't always so abusive. When Spencer first started dating Andrew, he was the most thoughtful, sweet, and gentlest person she had ever met. It wasn't until they had been dating for 8 months when Andrew first hit her. They were arguing about something that seems so irrelevant now. After he hit her, he apologized and promised that he'd never do it again. She believed him.

The next two years of their relationship was filled with apologizes. He'd apologize for when he'd beat her. He'd apologize for when he'd take her body against her will. He'd apologize for leaving the bruises. Even now after two years, he'll still abuse her and apologize. And she'd still forgive him because she knew that she was trapped in this relationship forever.

* * *

The water burned her skin just how she liked it. She wanted to scrub until she was pink all over, but it was kind of hard to do so. Her sides were bruised and a few ribs were probably broken. Her face felt swollen and she could barely stand up. She knew that today wouldn't be a great day for school, but it was time for a trip to the doctors.

After her shower, Spencer dressed quickly before going back into her room. She peeked through her door to make sure that Andrew was gone. When he woke up, he apologized for the night before and kissed her on the head before he released her to get into the shower. He left a note on her bed saying that he left for school and that he'd call her later.

Spencer let out a breath of relief because she'd have a whole day worry free. But when school was over that she'd knew her freedom was over. She gasped when she looked in the mirror and saw her face. It was indeed swollen with a black eye and bruise on her cheekbones. She lifted up her shirt and turned to the side to see her ribs. Yep, the skin over her ribs was discolored and felt terrible. She had to get to a hospital, but she couldn't have people knowing. She knew she had to call in another favor.

She picked up her phone from her desk and dialed that familiar number. It only took two rings until the phone was picked.

"It's Spencer." She took a deep breath before she continued."I need your help."

* * *

Spencer pulled into parking lot of the hospital. She drove her car around the back where there was a private entrance. She parked and put on her sunglasses, zipped her jacket, and pulled the hood over her head before she got out of her car. She did their special knock on the back door and within minutes he answered. Wren Kingston.

"Follow me." He whispered before they both disappeared inside the building.

The building felt all too familiar to Spencer. When the beatings went from bad to worse, she turned to Wren for help. He would stitch her up, fix any broken bones, give her medication, and he did it all free of charge so that no one would know. If anyone found out about this it could ruin his career and it could ruin her life. He was going to tell people about her, but she blackmailed him about telling people about him helping her unless he kept her secret.

He navigated then through the hospital out of sight of anyone else. He unlocked a door and they slipped in. It was an examination room, but it was more private.

"Alright." He locked the door and turned to Spencer."Let's see the damage."

Spencer took of the sunglasses and got rid of her jacket. She lifted her shirt for him to see the bruises on her legs and pulled down her pants for him to see the bruises on her legs. She felt ashamed like she always did. A Hastings wasn't supposed to be weak, but sometimes someone will be bigger and stronger than you.

"What's the lie this time?" Wren asked. He knew about the lying because she told him after the third time she came to him. Before she ever told him, he was just another person that believed every lie.

"I don't think I have a lie for all of this." She gestured to her body."The only thing I can do for now until my bruises heal...is hide."

* * *

Toby knew something was off today. He noticed when he didn't see her car in the parking lot. She wasn't in the halls or in class. He didn't see her at lunch with Emily, Hanna, and Aria. He may not have known her well, but he knew that she wouldn't be the type who skips school. Or she was avoiding him.

"Hey, Emily. Have you seen Spencer?" Toby asked as he raced over to the girls after last period.

"No, but me and the girls have been trying to call her all day. She hasn't called us or anything, so we were just gonna stop by her house."

"Can I go with you to her house?"

"Sure...," Aria squinted her eyes at him."I didn't know you and Spencer were close."

"We aren't. Not yet." He smiled at them and sent them a wink."I'll meet you guys at Spencer's."

Toby waved at the girls before he started to run down the hallway. As he was turning the corner, he bumped into some guy, making them spill their bottle of water all down the front of their shirt and pants.

"Watch where you're going!" The guy yelled after Toby.

Toby quickly glanced back and said."Sorry!"

Toby would have stopped and helped the guy out, but he had to go. He had to make sure Spencer was okay. Even though he knew deep down that she wasn't.

* * *

After getting patched up at the hospital, Spencer just felt like lying around at home. Just like she predicted, Andrew had in fact broken two of her ribs. Thankfully the pain pills were making the pain go away. That was until she returned home and realized what time it was. School was almost over and she knew that Andrew would be stopping by soon. Her freedom was almost up because her parents would be returning home tomorrow.

She went to her room to put on her makeup to look better for Andrew. The makeup hides the bruises pretty well, so well that if you don't look at her hard enough then you'll never notice. The next thing she put on was her promise ring. The ring wasn't a promise to keep her virginity, but a ring that basically promised her to Andrew.

For the next hour, Spencer spent the time reading a book in her red chair with her window open to enjoy the fresh air. It's wasn't until she heard the downstairs door slam that her carefree mood jump out the window. She was sure it wasn't her parents, so it had to be Andrew. He didn't have a key, but he knew where the spare key was hidden.

His feet thudded up the steps as he grew closer. Her door slowly opened and the first thing that popped out were a bouquet of flowers. Then Andrew stepped into the room with a smile on his face and flowers in his hand.

"Hey, babe." He said as he walked over to kiss her on the head.

"Hi." She said cautiously because she was surprised to see him in such a great mood.

"I missed you while I was at school." He handed her the flowered before kneeling down beside her."How are you feeling?"

She stiffened momentarily and cleared her throat."I'm fine. I got cleaned up at the hospital and I'll be fine."

"That's great, Spence. I'm really really sorry." He apologized, but she knew it wouldn't be the last time he did.

"It's okay. I'll be okay. I'm a Hastings." She laughed off and he kissed her quickly on the lips.

"About that. I was meaning to tell you that I talked to your dad and we're all going to the club tomorrow for dinner when they get back."

"Great." She faked enthusiasm, but he seemed to buy it because he smiled and kissed her again.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I only stopped by because I have to go work for my dad today in Philly and I won't see you until tomorrow. I had to see you again before I left."

He kissed her once again, but wasn't pushing for more. She felt a little relief that he'd be gone for the day. She still had to stay on her toes because everything could change in an instant.

"I'll call you tonight." Spencer said and kissed his forehead.

"Walk me to the door?" He asked and she nodded her head. He helped her stand and they held hands as they walked down the steps. At the back door he kissed her again before he left.

Once the door was closed behind him. She felt peace. She felt peace until she heard knocking at her back door.

* * *

Toby pulled into Spencer's driveway so fast that he almost hit another car in the driveway. It looked like an expensive car and he was glad that he didn't hit. He parked his truck before he hopped out. As he started walking up the driveway, a guy started walking down the driveway.

"Hey, it's you!" The guy yelled and Toby was confused. He's never met this guy."You're the guy that ran into me and spilt my water on me!"

"I'm sorry, man. I was just-"

"I don't care about your apology just watch where the hell you're going next time."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Andrew." Andrew straightened his posture to try to match Toby's."I'm Spencer's boyfriend. Who are you?"

"I'm Toby, her friend." He extended his hand to Andrew and smiled, but Andrew just scowled.

"Spencer's not home." He said plainly."And she has more than enough friends and she doesn't need you. So why don't you move your trashy excuse for a truck out of my girls driveway."

Toby clenched his fist and his jaw simultaneously. He took a step towards Andrew, but someone got between them. He looked down to see it was Hanna.

"Alright, that's enough. You guys can stand out here all day and act like two teenage girls fighting over Jacob or Edward, but we came to check on out friend." Hanna said ad walked away from both of them.

Andrew reacted fast and grasped her forearm rather roughly. Too rough for Toby's liking. He got up in Andrews face.

"Back off." Toby growled between his clenched teeth and Andrew let her go, but didn't move away from Toby."I suggest you keep your hands to yourself."

Andrew smiled smugly at him before walking past him. Toby was tempted to walk after him, but Aria and Emily grabbed his wrists to pull him along. As they approached the door, Hanna was the first to knock.

"Spencer! Spencer, are you home?" She asked.

"Spencer, we're worried about you open up!" Emily yelled.

"She's not home." Aria sighed in defeat and turned to her friends."We should just keep calling her and look for her around town."

"Yeah, let's go." Emily walked away with the girls, but Toby stayed behind looking at the door."Toby? You comin'?"

"Ummm, no. I'll stay here in case she comes back."

"Alright, call us if she does." Hanna said and Toby nodded before he watched them leave.

He knew she was here. The saw the curtains on door move and it wasn't the wind. Her car was in the garage because the garage door was up only a little bit, but he bent down and looked under to see her license plate. She was there, but she didn't want anyone to know.

"Spencer, I know you're there. Your car is in the garage." He said through the door, but got no answer."Alright, have it your way."

Toby backed away from the door and headed for his truck. He was going to sit in that truck and wait until she was ready to talk. He was going to wait all night if he had too.

* * *

Spencer couldn't believe that he was still in her driveway, sitting in his truck and it was after midnight. She felt bad because it may be sunny and warm during the day, but at night it got cold. Really cold. She knew he wasn't leaving when she saw him lie down in the truck.

She couldn't let him do this. She put on her jacket and walked outside. She approached his window and gently tapped on it. He jolted awake and sat up. He rolled down his window to talk with her.

"You ready to talk now?" He asked.

"Go home, Toby. Please, don't come back."

"Now, you see I can't do that. We've been worried sick about you and you've just been hiding away all day. What the hell is going on?"

A few tears fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped it away."I just want to be alone, Toby."

"I understand, but-" He stopped mid-sentence. His faced changed from happy, to confused, to angry. He gently grabbed her chin and brought her closer to him."Spencer, what the hell happened to your face!"

She finally realized that he saw a bruise on her face. When she wiped away her tears, she must have wiped away the makeup to reveal the bruise on her cheek. He's seeing a part of her that she kept hidden. He's seeing the truth. And this time she didn't have a lie ready.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Sorry for the late update, but thank you for all of the great reviews. :)_

* * *

Chapter 5

No More Hiding

* * *

He's been angry before, he's even been pissed off. But seeing Spencer's face like that had Toby mad as _hell_. When he asked her what happened to her face, she just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. He got out of his truck, so that he could see her face better in the darkness.

"What happened?" Toby asked as calmly as he could through his clenched teeth.

"Toby, it's nothing. Just leave it alone."

"What? Spencer, look at your face! I not gonna leave it alone, so tell me what happened!"

"Look, it's none of your business. It was an accident, okay." She lied and she could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't buying it.

"An accident? So what kind of accident and don't give me a bullshit line about falling down some stairs or you accidentally doing it to yourself."

"Toby, you need to leave now and leave me alone." She turned away from Toby and started walking towards her house, but Toby was right behind her.

He wasn't giving up because something was seriously wrong and he could see the fear in her eyes."Please, talk to me."

"Fine, you want to know what happened?" She quickly turned so that she was facing him again."It happened because there really was an accident. I went to the doctor, so just leave it alone."

She walked into her house intent on keeping Toby out, but he slid inside the house with her.

"You and I both know that I'm not buying that." He stepped closer to her, but she took a step back."I see it in your eyes. You're lying. Please, just be honest with me."

He was getting desperate and Spencer could hear it in his voice. It was weird because even though he was angry, he was being gently with her. When Andrew was angry, he was just angry.

Spencer wiped away the tears that were starting to fall down her face."I can't, okay? You can't tell anyone about my bruises and you can't talk to me...ever again."

"Bruises? You have more on you?" He squinted his eyes and looked more closely at her body and could see a distinct marking around her neck."Who's hurting you? I promise that if you tell that I can protect you."

"You can't, Toby." Spencer sadly chuckled and wrapped her arms around herself."Don't you see? Nobody can save me."

"Well, Spencer, if you don't want me to tell anyone then I won't." He said seriously and gently squeezed her forearm."But you have to spend tonight with me at my loft."

"No." She pulled out his reach and went over to the backdoor to open it for him."Goodbye, Toby."

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere." Toby flopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table."I want to make sure you're safe tonight. So it's either stay with me tonight at my loft or we take a trip down to the police station. Your choice."

"You can't do this." She couldn't believe he was talking to her this way in her house. He was giving her an ultimatum and she didn't like it.

"Oh, but I can and I will. Come on, Spencer, it's an easy choice. Don't make it hard on yourself."

She could either go spend the night with a guy she barely knew or have him call the police about her bruises. That one phone call to the police could ruin her life and her family would probably hate her forever for ruining the Hastings name.

"I need to get some things. Wait here." She grumbled as she bumped him with her shoulder as she went up the stairs. That might not have been a good idea because her shoulder was bruised, but she really didn't like Toby right now.

* * *

Spencer went up to her room to get some pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow. When she was finished getting her things, she decided to leave a note for her parents. It's not like they'd care, but it was still right to let her parents know that she was spending the night with a _friend_ because she wasn't going to tell then it was Toby.

After it seemed like she had everything she needed, she closed and locked her door. She went into her closet and moved her stuff around until she was in the very back of her closet. In a pair of old boots, she pulled out her pain medication. Her body was hurting and she needed it and she needed it too if she was going to survive the night with Toby.

She grabbed her things and headed back to Toby. Surprisingly he was sitting in the living room anymore. She didn't know where he was.

"Toby?" She called out his name and got no answer in return.

She walked through the living room and when she turned the corner there he was in the hallway. He was just looking at a picture with a blank expression on his face.

"Toby?" He finally looked up at her. At first his expression was hard and cold, but when he saw it was only her, he smiled.

"Ummm...sorry I was just..." He glanced back at the picture and then back to her."You have a sister?"

"Yeah, her names Melissa. She lives in Philly, but she comes to visit...a lot."

"You don't really like her do you?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes.

She squinted her eyes at him and cocked her head to the side."You know, you say that a lot. That you see stuff in my eyes."

"Well, your big brown eyes are hard to resist looking at." He glanced down and took her bag from her hand."I'll take this. Let's go."

* * *

His loft wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. He didn't care about the size because it was his home. It was his safe place. Compared to Spencer's house, his place probably seemed like a shoebox to her.

"Welcome to Casa De Toby." Toby said as he unlocked his front door and flicked on the lights.

Spencer stepped inside and suddenly very nervous. She was spending the night with a someone who was practically a stranger. He could be a killer, a psycho, a rapist, or a...

"Spencer?"

He was talking to her and she didn't even realize it until he said her name."I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked if you were hungry? I was gonna order Chinese food because I haven't eaten tonight."

"Yeah, I am. Just get me whatever." She saw before he pulled out his cellphone to place the order.

While he was on the phone, Spencer decided to do a little snooping. First, she went over to his bookcase. He had a wide variety of different genres that really appealed to Spencer's taste. She moved on from the bookcase to a shelf over by the t.v. On the shelf were pictures of him and a woman. He had the same eye and hair color as the women, so she assumed that she was his mother. Oddly enough there were no other pictures of Toby's family expect for his mother.

"You don't have any siblings? What about your dad?" Spencer asked once Toby got off the phone. She watched as he stiffened, but he relaxed a moment later.

"Me and my dad really haven't talked ever since he got remarried when I was fourteen. I couldn't live with him or his new family. So it's just me. My mom died when I was thirteen." He walked over to Spencer and joined her in looking at the last picture of him and his mother."She was sick for a long time, but now she's in a better place and that's all I can ask for."

"Why don't you and your dad talk? Or to the rest of your family?"

He cleared his throat before speaking."It's just some family issues. I feel like I'll be better off on my own."

"You don't like being alone."

"What makes you think that?"

She smirked at him as she said."Because I can see it in your eyes."

He laughed and shook his head at her."Alright, I think that's enough about me for tonight. Tell me about you. About your family."

"You know, I would, but I'm kinda tired and I want to shower before the food gets here."

"Okay, I'll let you get settled in for the night," He smiled at her as he lead her down the hallway."but this discussion isn't over."

He opened his bedroom door at the end of the hall. The bedroom only had a queen-sized bed, two beside tables, a dressed, and a desk with his laptop on it. His bedroom walls were a light shade a of blue with hardwood floors. And his bed had a blue and black comforter set.

Toby dropped her bag onto the bed and turned around to see her hesitating in the doorway."You can come in Spencer. You don't have to be afraid of me, I promise I won't bite."

"It's not you. It's just...I don't know what you're expecting from me."

"I'm expecting for you to make yourself at home and relax. The bedroom is all yours and I'll be sleeping on the couch. The bathroom is the room next to this one, the towels are in there. And help yourself to anything." Toby said before he went over to his drawers to get his own clothes out to sleep in. He turned to her as he was leaving and said."I'll come get you when dinner is here."

He closed the door behind him and she suddenly was alone. The first things she did was reach down deep into her purse and got out her pain killers, and took two. She sat down on Toby's bed and started going through her bag to get her pajamas. She was feeling kinda of tired, so after she got her things out, she decide to lay down for just a moment. The pillows and the sheets smelled just like Toby. She cursed herself for actually smiling at that fact.

* * *

"Spencer, wake up! Spencer!" He had to help her before she hurt herself.

Toby was just sitting in the living watching t.v. after changing. As he was waiting for the delivery guy, he heard screams coming from the back room. He instantly hopped up and ran down the hall to check on Spencer. When he opened the door, Spencer was screaming and thrashing her arms and legs. So Toby just acted on instinct.

He ran over to her and enveloped her into his arms. She wouldn't stop screaming, but she stop thrashing around when Toby's used his body strength to hold her limbs down.

"Spencer, relax! I'm here and nobody's gonna hurt you, I promise." He whispered into her hairs as he stroked her hair."You're gonna be okay. Just calm down for me, please."

"Don't touch me!" She screamed over and over again, until she just stopped screaming and started to cry."Please, don't touch me."

"Shhh, you need to be held right now. You're safe. Do you hear me?"

"I don't want to hurt anymore." She said meekly as she continued to sob into his shirt.

"I know. Relax. I'm here." He held her closer to his body and moved them into a laying down position.

* * *

Toby held her until she cried herself to sleep. She was so peaceful when she slept. It was like she had no worry in the world. He used his fingers to brush two stray hairs behind her ear. She's been asleep for a while, but Toby felt the need to stay just for a little while longer. While, Spencer was asleep, he called Emily and told her that Spencer was with him. She and the girls insisted in coming over to check on her. When he heard the doorbell rang, he slowly removed himself from Spencer's arms as went to the front door to let in the girls.

"Hey, Toby, is she okay?" Aria asked as she, Emily, and Hanna entered his loft.

"She's fine, but she's a little banged up."

"From what?" Emily asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. She wouldn't tell me, so maybe she'll tell you guys after she wakes up." Toby said truthfully because he didn't know what happened to her.

"She's asleep? Has she eaten anything?" Hanna asked.

"No, but Chinese food is on the way and you guys are welcome to stay and eat with us."

"Actually, Toby, we were kind of hoping to spend the night here, so that we could be here with Spencer when she wakes up." Emily said."Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, no problem." Toby turned and pointed down the hallway."She's in the bedroom asleep, but try not to wake her."

"Okay, thanks, Tobes."

Toby watched them disappear down the hall and into his room. He was about to walk into the kitchen to get him something to drink when he hear a bing noise. He looked around and saw that Spencer left her cellphone on his coffee table, he picked it up to put it in a safe place, but a message popped up on the screen.

_Spencer, where the hell are you? And why aren't you at home._

-Andrew

Andrew. Toby remembered that he was Spencer's boyfriend. He didn't understand how her own boyfriend couldn't tell something was wrong with his own girlfriend. He was about to put it away when another message popped up.

_Damn it, Spencer. If you don't call or text me and I have to come find you, then you'll regret it. Get home now._

-Andrew

Toby furrowed his eyebrows at the message. He didn't understand why her boyfriend would send her threatening texts like that...unless... His thoughts were interrupted by another message.

_Spencer, as soon as I get my hands on you, you are gonna wish that you picked up the phone. Call me back._

-Andrew

It finally clicked for Toby. It was him. Andrew's the reason for her pain. Andrew's the reason for her lies. Andrew's the reason why she had fear in her eyes. Andrew is the one who's destroying her. Toby couldn't stop himself. He sent Andrew a text posing as Spencer.

_I'm at Rosewood Park because my car broke down. Meet me there?_

-Spence

He knew what he was doing and he knew Spencer would probably kill him for doing it. But Toby didn't care all he could think about right now was beating the crap out of Andrew at any costs. All he saw was red

_Finally! I'll be there in ten_

-Andrew

"And so will I." Toby muttered to himself. He placed Spencer's phone on his shelf. He left some money and a note of the coffee table, so the girls could pay for the food.

Toby grabbed his jacket and keys, but before he left, he went down to his room. He peeked inside to see the girls all cuddled around Spencer. All it took was for Toby to see Spencer's sweet face with a bruise on it to set him on fire. He now that knew what he was going was right.

He left his loft quietly and went down to his truck. He was going to go see Andrew. He was going to help Spencer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Payback

* * *

It was almost pitch black dark when Toby finally arrived at Rosewood Park. He pulled his truck into the shadows, so that he would remain incognito. He cutoff his truck and waited. He was waiting for Andrew. He was going to make Andrew pay for what he did to Spencer and probably other girls before her.

He looked at the time and saw that Andrew was five minutes late. He shook his head about how Andrew didn't give a damn about Spencer. It's true, Toby was posing as Spencer by sending that text, but Andrew didn't seem to care that his girlfriend was stranded in a dark park alone.

Finally after another five minutes, Andrew's car finally pulled into Rosewood Parks parking lot. Toby watched as he stepped out of the car and started calling Spencer's name. When that didn't work, he tried calling her cell, but little did he know it was in Toby's pocket.

Toby took one deep breath before exiting his truck and approaching Andrew. As he was walking up, Andrew was leaving another message for Spencer.

"Spencer, you need to stop playing these childish games and call me! I'm out here at the park, so get here!" He yelled into his phone before he violently hung up.

"She's not coming," Toby said to get Andrew's attention. When Andrew turned around to face him, Toby pulled out Spencer's phone."she was never gonna come. You and I need to talk."

"Aren't you the guy that's been hanging around me girlfriend? Dude, didn't you get the hint the first time when I told you to stay away for her?" Andrew started to step closer to Toby."Why do you have my girlfriends phone? And why are you here? Where is she?"

"I have have her phone because I saw the text messages you left for her." Toby said and stepped closer to him, so now the were face to face."I'm here because I know that you're the asshole who's been putting his hands on her. And you won't have to worry about Spencer because she's never gonna see you again."

Andrew laughed before he said."Who do you really think you are? Huh? What makes you think that I'm gonna let you keep her from me?"

"We can do it the easy way or we can do it the hard way. Your choice." Toby threatened as he removed his jacket and watch to place them on the ground."Either way this ends with me kicking your ass tonight."

"Do you not know who I am?! Who my father is?!" Andrew yelled, but was stealthily taking steps back from Toby."Besides mine and Spencer's relationship is none of your business."

"It became my business when you decided to put your hands on her. Believe me when I say that when I get done with you, you're gonna wish you had never raised your hand at any girl."

Andrew was still slowly taking steps back towards his car. He was only a few steps away that's why he smiled at Toby before he quickly turned to run to his car. The only problem was that Toby didn't show up alone and Andrew just ran right into his backup.

"Sorry, man, but today you're gonna have to take your hits like a man." Caleb said before he pushed Andrew back into the direction of Toby.

Andrew tried to run left, but he came in contact with another chest. It was Caleb's friend, Jason.

"It's over, Andrew." Jason said as Andrew looked around to see he was surrounded. It was over for him when he felt Toby throw the first punch.

* * *

Spencer had a screeching headache in the morning before she even opened her eyes. For a moment she didn't know what was causing the headache, stress or the pain from the bruises that Andrew left. As she opened her eyes, she was every confused because she didn't have blue sheets or white walls in her bedroom.

She shot up in bed, which really wasn't good for her headache. As she looked around memories from the night before started flooding back into her head. She was at Toby's place. She let out a sigh of relief before pulling back the covers to get out of bed. As soon as she stood up, she fell to her knees. The pain was becoming a little unbearable, but she sucked in a breath and stood up.

She went over to her purse to get her pain pills out. The two pills slipped down her throat with ease. After taking the medication, Spencer quietly left the room to get to the bathroom. She turned the on the water to an almost boiling hot. She stripped down to nothing before she stepped into the shower and let the hot water try to wash away the shame.

When she was done in the shower, she wiped the steam from the mirror. She looked at herself, but the truth was that she didn't know even know who she was looking at anymore. She got one of the towels from the cabinet to wrap around herself before exiting the bathroom.

"Toby!" Spencer shrieked when she opened the bedroom door to find Toby sitting at the end of the bed."What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were getting dressed in the bathroom." He apologized and was about to turn his head away when he noticed a purplish marking on her leg and more around her ankles and thighs."What happened to your legs?"

"Toby, please stop." She whispered and clutched the towel closer to her body. It wasn't the fact that he was in the room with her that made her afraid. It was the fact that he was looking at her bruises and she felt judged.

"What else did he do to you?" Toby asked meekly and Spencer went pale.

"W-what are you talking about? Nobody did this to me."

"Really?" Toby pulled her phone out of his pocket and placed it on the bed."Your phone told me everything I needed to know about Andrew Campbell."

"You went through my phone!" She snatched her phone off the bed and looked at all of her missed calls, and texts. Her parents and Andrew were going to kill her."I have to go."

"Go? Spencer, you're not going anywhere until we talk about Andrew."

"You don't understand. If I don't get back to my parents or Andrew, then I'm dead." She said as she frantically looked for her clothes.

He slowly approached Spencer and touched her hand. She flinched at her, but didn't pull away. He gave her hand a friendly squeeze.

"Spencer, take a breath." He said and waited her to inhale and exhale before he continued."Now, I want you to get dressed, so you can come out and have breakfast before you leave. Okay?"

"Okay." She said hesitantly. He squeezed her hand one more time before leaving in the room alone to get dressed.

* * *

Toby walked back down the hall to go into the living room. Aria, Hanna, and Emily were on the couch having coffee while waiting on Spencer. He sat down on the love seat next to Emily. When he came back to the loft, he didn't tell the girls anything. Not about Andrew. Not about the fight. Nothing because he thought it would be better for Spencer to tell her friends herself.

"How's she doing?" Emily asked as Toby placed his bottom on the couch.

"I think she's doing better, but I know that her body has to be hurting. Trust me, I could see the pain in her eyes." Toby said and shook his head."I remember having that same look in my eyes not too long ago."

"You were in pain a lot?" Aria asked out of curiosity and Toby just shrugged.

"I had a...troubled home life and I know some of the things she is feeling." Toby explained and wished he could be more descriptive, but he really didn't want to go back down that road anymore.

"Well, Toby, even though you had a troubled home life, you turned out to be a very decent guy. Remember that because that's what's really important." Hanna said.

Everyone grew quiet when they heard the hinges on the bedroom door squeak. Spencer was finally coming out of the room. They all turned their heads in the direction of the hallway and when she emerged from the dark hallway, she looked how she always looked to everyone...perfect. Her make-up was on, her hair was done and looked flawless, and her clothes were ironed and pressed. Of course she wore a long sleeve shirt and pants to cover her bruises from her friends.

"Hey, Spencer. How are you?" Aria asked.

"I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?"

"We've been here since last night." Emily explained and gestured for Spencer to have a seat."We were worried about you, so Toby let us stay the night with you here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys, I was just a little busy." Spencer said as she took a seat in between Aria and Hanna on the couch.

"Spencer, we need to talk to you because you did really scare us. But those bruises on your face and body scare us even more. What happened, Spencer?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah and this time we want the truth." Aria demanded and the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Spencer was being backed into corner. The looks on her friends faces told her that they weren't going to leave without some kind of explanation. But, Spencer wasn't ready to tell the truth. She wasn't ready to be the girl everyone pitied. She wasn't ready to be the disappointment in her family. She wasn't ready to change everything because of one big secret because she was afraid. So, she did what she knew best. She came up with the biggest lie she'd every told and everyone bought it for some miraculous reason. Everyone expect, Toby.

* * *

Surprisingly, Toby kept his word. After, Spencer ate breakfast with him and the girls he let her leave. It was the sad look in his eyes as she was leaving that almost made her stay. She couldn't because she had somewhere to be. On her way home,she tried calling Andrew, but he wasn't responding to her at all.

When she pulled into her driveway her parents and Melissa's cars were in the driveway. She slowly gathered her things and walked up the driveway to her house. Her key has just been entered into the lock when it came flying open.

"Where have you been!" Her father, Peter, boomed as soon as he opened the door.

"I was staying at a friends. I left a note for you in my room." She answered meekly because her dad looked pissed off and didn't know what he might do.

"Well, you could have called." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house."We were worried sick."

"You were worried about me?"

Before she could say anything else, her mother engulfed her into her arms.

"Oh, Spencer, you're home." She pulled back from her and Spencer noticed her red puffy eyes."Honey, I'm so sorry about what happened to Andrew."

Of course this had something to do with Andrew. They wouldn't be worried if it didn't.

"Why? What happened to Andrew?"

"He was assaulted last night in the park." Melissa explained."He's in the hospital."

* * *

Spencer watched as the numbers change on the elevator as she went up. She came to see Andrew. After, she got more information about what happened to him, her parents instructed her to go there and check on him. The bell on the elevator dinged and she had arrived at the right floor. She walked down the halls as slowly as she could, but eventually she arrived at Andrew's door.

She didn't even bother to knock, she just walked in. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. He was beat up and he was beat up bad. She wasn't talking about just some scratches or cuts, but he had a swollen face and bruises on his face and what seemed to be quite a few broken bones.

"Spencer." Mr. Campbell called Spencer's name to her attention.

"Hello, Mr. Campbell." She greeted him and when she walked into the room, he stood to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, babe." Andrew said and reached for her hand to hold and she grabbed his.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like crap, but it's okay because now I've got you." He brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss.

"I am so sorry this happened, son. I promise you that this guy is never going to see the light of day again." Mr. Campbell said strongly as he paced the room.

"You remembered what the guy looked like that did this to you?" Spencer asked Andrew.

"Yeah, I knew more than what he looked like, I knew his name."

"It was that delinquent, Toby Cavanaugh." Mr. Campbell growled.

* * *

Toby understood her reasoning for lying to her friends. He's been in the same position before. He's been afraid and petrified by someone, who thought cared about him too. That's why he tried to do the right thing by fighting for Spencer like someone should have done for him. He just didn't expect to be arrested the next afternoon.

Things were not going his way right now, but he wasn't even thinking about himself. He was thinking about Spencer. He was wondering if she was safe. He was wondering if she was happy.

"Cavanaugh!" The officer yelled his name and broke him out of his thoughts."You've got a visitor."

Toby stood up to up and went over to the cell door. When the door opened an officer came in to cuff him before taking him to the visitors room. When he walked in, Spencer was sitting at a table. The officer pulled out Toby's chair across from her and sat him down.

Toby waited for the officer to walk away before she spoke."You could have told me that you're boyfriend's dad was friends with the mayor."

"Well, if you didn't punch his face in, then we wouldn't be here right now."

"The bastard had to pay for what he did. He should learn how to respect women."

"Toby, Andrew told me that he was assaulted in the park because he was being mugged, but my texts say otherwise."

"Yeah, I'll admit it. I told him to met me there, so he could fight like a man instead if being a little bitc-"

"Why'd you do it?" Spencer interrupted and he looked at her confused."I told you that no one can save me, so just stop."

"Just because you think no one can save you doesn't mean it's true. I'm want to fight for you because anyone can be saved, somehow."

"Not everyone." Spencer whispered as she wiped away a tear from her face.

"So what happens now?"

"I'm gonna bail you out because I'm know a few people in politics as well. Then after that, you leave me alone."

"Spencer-"

"No, Toby. Don't you see where we are right now? You need to stop before something worse happens and I won't be able to bail you out that time." Spencer grabbed her purse and stood up. Toby stood up too, but the officer warned him to sit, so he did."Goodbye, Toby."

He watched her walk away and when she was by the door he said. "I'll be seeing you soon, Spencer."

She turned and sadly grinned at him."No, you won't."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Not Alone

* * *

It's been about a week since the incident in the park. Spencer's bruises faded away. Andrew was expected to make a full recovery. Unfortunately, he would be on crunches for a few weeks which meant Spencer would have to help him a lot. She hasn't seen Toby during the rest of the week and she was glad he was finally listening to her advice. It was a little tiny piece of her that kind of missed his presence.

It was finally the weekend and Spencer couldn't be more happy. Her friends had been breathing down her neck all week even since she told them that lie. The lie was that she'd been in a car accident with Andrew, but she didn't want to tell anyone because they'd pity her. She told that lie because then they wouldn't question about what happened to Andrew.

Her friends seemed to buy it after she persuaded them into believing it. But ever since then they'd been watching over her more closely and it was making it harder for Spencer to hide her secret. That's why when the girls asked her to spend the weekend with them at Hanna's, she declined and said her family was supposed to be spending quality time together this weekend.

Quality time for the Hastings house usually was just being in the same house, but doing there own thing. Melissa was in the barn with Wren watching movies. Mrs. Hastings was in her office working on her latest case. Mr. Hastings was in out in the backyard working on his tennis swing. And Spencer was in her room reading a book and catching up on some homework.

Spencer was interrupted by a knock at her door. She looked up to see her dad, standing in the doorway.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Peter asked as he stepped more into her room.

"Ummm, I'm doing some homework." She said as she gestured down to all of the work in front of her.

"I can see that." He said in a disapproving voice."This work should have been done hours ago."

"But-"

"No, buts, Spencer. A Hastings knows how to get the job done and obviously you're not living up to your family name." He picked up the papers and put them on her desk."If you're not gonna do it right, then don't do it at all."

Spencer sucked in a deep breath and nodded her head."I'm sorry, dad."

"Just do better. Now, why aren't you spending this Saturday with Andrew?"

"He has a Decathlon competition today in Yardley." She explained and she knew where this was headed.

"Well, you need to get down there to support him, Spencer. He needs you." Peter instructed.

"Dad, he didn't even ask me to come and besides I have work to do."

"You can do the work after you get back from supporting Andrew." He said and patted Spencer on the shoulder."Hop to it, Spence. You don't want to keep Andrew waiting."

She watched as her dad left out of her room with a goofy grin on his face. She let out a frustrated sigh before she stood up from her bed to get dressed.

* * *

Yardley wasn't that far away from Rosewood maybe about two drive. After, Spencer finished getting dressed, she made that two hour drive just like her father instructed. She didn't know whether or not Andrew wanted her there in the first place. She didn't even want to be here, but she knew her parents would be upset of she didn't at least show up.

Finally, she pulled up outside of the building where the competition was being held. She exited her car and quickly made her way into the building. As she entered the building, she immediately noticed people from school wandering about. That meant the competition hasn't started yet and she was early. She looked around for Andrew and it really wasn't that had since he was the only one on crutches.

He was leaning up against a wall on the far side of the room, talking with a small group. He was smiling that charming smile just like he always did. But when he made eye contact with Spencer, his smile faltered. He said something to one of the guys next to him before he made his way over to Spencer.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew growled before Spencer even said hello.

"I came down to support you on-"

"I don't want you here, Spencer. I don't need you supporting me because I already know we're gonna win." Andrew nudged Spencer over to a corner where they could have more privacy."You need to leave. Now."

"Andrew, I drove all the way down here to stand by you and you just turn me away." She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, because you've been babying me all week and I didn't need your help nor support. I'm a Campbell and we don't need anyone."

It was true that Spencer's been helping him, but not babying. She would help at school and at home. She would help him anytime that he would call her, but for some reason now she was babying him. He didn't need her.

"Fine, I'll go." She said strongly before she turned away from Andrew to leave the building.

Once she got outside, she immediately headed to her car. She sat behind the wheel and started it up. But then she remembered that she had nowhere to go. She couldn't go home because her parents would ask why she came back so early and would tell her she could have tried harder with Andrew. She couldn't go to get friends house because she told them she was spending time with her family. She was alone for the day in a town where no one really knew her. And she liked that idea.

* * *

Spencer decided to enjoy her day alone in peace. So, she decided to spend the day holed in a library for a few hours. But before she went to the library, she found a local coffee shop called _The Bean_ and decided to get her a little snack. She ordered a large black coffee and blueberry scone to go. As she was leaving the coffee shop, she bumped into the back of someone making her spill the coffee all over both of them and drop her bag with the scone in it, on the ground. Thankfully nothing got on her pants or shoes.

"I am so sor-" Spencer frantically apologized, but her apology stopped short when the guy she bumped into turned around. He had blue eyes and she knew those blue eyes all to well.

"It's okay." Toby said as he reached down to pick up her bag and now empty coffee cup. He tossed the cup into the trash bin next to them and handed her back the bag."How have you been, Spencer?"

"What are you doing out here? Are you following me?" She questioned and he just laughed at her question.

"No, actually I work in Yardley on some weekends, so I think you're the one following me." He retorted with a slight chuckle, but she didn't laugh.

"I'm not I just needed to get away for a few hours."

"Most people don't just drive two hours away from town to get away."

"Well, I have to." She muttered to herself, but Toby heard it anyways.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Toby couldn't believe she was here, standing right in front of him. He's been doing what she asked by staying away, but it was hard. He couldn't stop thinking about when he was awake and even in his dreams. This girl was like a curse that he'd never want to get rid of.

"Your shirts all messed up." He pointed to the coffee splattered all over the front of her white blouse."I could take you back to my place and get you a fresh shirt?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said even though her shirt was starting to feel a little icky on her body, but she knew she should keep her distance from Toby.

"Are you sure? My place is just down the street." He turned around and pointed to a brick building which was a store that had a glass window with a sign that says '_Cabinet Makers'_."I stay in the basement."

"Toby, really I can just go home and change."

"You're gonna drive two hours in a drenched shirt just to avoid me?" He argued and she was a little shocked at how he knew her plan

"No, I'm not trying avoid you." She took a deep breath and said something she knew she would regret later."I would really appreciate it if you'd let me borrow something to where."

He smiled widely and gestured for her to follow him across the street. They walked over to the store, but Spencer noticed there was a sign that said closed. She watched as Toby pulled open some keys and unlocked the door for them. He lead her to the back of the store where there was a door that lead to the basement.

They walked down the basement steps and Toby flipped on the light switch.

"Welcome to the second Case De Toby. Sorry it's not much." He apologized as he made his way over to the other side of the room.

His place at the store was very different from his loft above the Brew. For instants, the basement was filled with boxes, equipment, and supplies. The only things that seemed to belong to Toby was a cot, a single locker, and a nightstand with a lamp on top of it in the corner of the basement.

"So why do you have two places to live?" Spencer asked as she followed Toby over to his corner of the basement.

"I don't. I just stay here when my boss asks me to work overtime or for the rest of the weekend. I just use the basement because there'd be no reason for me to drive two hours home just to come back, you know." He explained as he opened up his locker and started searching through it.

"That sounds reasonable."

He finally found them both new shirts to where. He handed over the light blue long-sleeve shirt to Spencer and he kept the red&black plaid button down for himself. She thanked him as she accepted it.

"So, tell me. What's the real reason why you came all the way to Yardley?"

"Well, I came to-" She stopped short when she saw Toby pull of his t-shirt. His body was phenomenal. His muscles were toned and tight. And his abs looked perfect, so perfect that you'd want to touch them when you saw them. It was pretty clear that he worked out a lot.

"Spencer?" He called her name to snap her gaze back up to his eyes. She regretted looking at his face because he had a knowing smirk on his lips.

"I'm sorry. I-I came here because of Andrew."

"Andrew." He said her boyfriends name with distaste and shook his head."So, how is the asshole?"

"Don't call him that." She warned and he held up his hands in defense.

"Fine, so how is the dick?" He said and she rolled her eyes at Toby's new nickname for her boyfriend.

"Just close your eyes."

"Why? You got to sneak a peek at me, so why can't I do the same?" He teased before he covered his hands over his eyes and turned his back to her.

She quickly slid her shirt off and put on his shirt. She noticed that the shirt was a little big on her, but felt really comfortable. And it smelled just like Toby.

"Are you finished yet or are you taking a few extra minutes to appreciate my backside too?" He teased and Spencer face turned a bright red. In all fairness, his backside looked just as good as his front.

"You can turn around."

He turned around and she saw something flicker across his eyes. She didn't know what he was thinking while he was looking at her, but for some reason it made her blush.

"I should- I should get going." Spencer said as she picked up purse and the rest of her belongings. But as she was backing away to the stairs, he reached out and gently grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to go. Maybe we could do something...?"

"Toby, you know that you shouldn't be around me and because I have Andrew."

He smiled at her before he squeezed her hand tighter and pulled her a little closer to him."Well, the way I see it is that you owe me for dumping your coffee on me and taking my shirt."

"I didn't do those things intentionally!" She said said and tried to turn away from him, but he pulled her right back to him.

"All I'm asking for is you go get ice cream with me. I'm buying." He said and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket before he sent a heartwarming smile."Please?"

* * *

Spencer couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe that he actually persuaded her into getting ice cream with him. But here they were in a local park on a bright and sunny day, getting ice cream.

Spencer decided to wait while Toby got the ice cream. As they were waiting in line, she whispered to him to surprise her with a flavor before going to sit on a park bench. Now, all she was doing was waiting and enjoying the fresh air.

"One vanilla cone with sprinkles for you," Toby said as he came back and handed over her vanilla cone."and an ice cream sundae for me."

"What is in that thing?" Spencer asked as she observed the different kinds of ice cream and toppings on his sundae.

"Just stuff like vanilla ice cream, chocolate ice cream, chocolate chips, crushed Oreos, caramel, gummy bears, and whipped cream." He said proudly as he took a big spoonful of his desert and shovel it into his mouth.

She stood up with her little cone in hand."Well, I came with you to get ice cream, so now you have it and I'm gonna go."

"No!" He abruptly stood up, so that he was eye to eye with her."You can't because the deal also involved you eating the ice cream with me until we're both done."

She squinted her eyes at him and cocked her head to the side."Is that why you got that massive sundae? To spend time with me?"

"No, I just really like ice cream." It was true he loved ice cream, but spending more time with Spencer was a bonus."Come on we can walk it'll make things go by faster."

Before, she could respond, he already starting walking. She followed after him and soon followed in step with him. There was a moment of silence before someone spoke.

"So if you came to see Andrew, then why aren't you with him right now?" Toby asked Spence before he ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"He, uh, he didn't want me to be around him, so he told me to leave." Spencer said meekly and he playfully nudged her with his elbow to get her attention.

When she looked at him he said."It's okay, Spence. He doesn't deserve your company. That's why I'm honored to be spending the day with you."

"Day? I only came for the free ice cream and then I'm out of here." She teased and he was happy to see her smiling."Toby, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Will you tell me about you?"

"What do you want to know." He asked her to be more specific and when he looked at her she had the faint hint of a smile on her face.

"I don't know. Everything I guess." She stopped when he stopped to throw way his now empty ice cream bowl.

"Well, looks like I can't now." He said with a smile and saw the confused expression on Spencer's face, so he decided elaborate it for her."You said you only came for the free ice cream. I'm finished and you're finished, so there's no need for you to hangout with me. Unless you want to spend time with me. Do you?"

Did she want to spend more time with him? It has been nice to get a break and she hasn't really thought about Andrew for a while. She's been smiling and he's been making her laugh, but was all that worth the risk of Andrew hurting her or Toby?

"I do. I do want to hang out with you." She said and watched his smile grow bigger as he reached for hand. She slid her hand into his and let him lead her through the park.

* * *

Toby couldn't believe she agreed to go with him. He must have been doing something right, so he decided to stay ahead while he still could.

They've been walking for hours just talking. Talking about there dreams, passions, school, and even there favorite pizza toppings. When they started talking about food, Spencer knew that the evening was gonna lead to more than just ice cream, but to having dinner as well.

Talking she could do, but dinner wasn't really an option. She had to turn the tables and she had to turn them fast.

"You never did tell me important things about. Like your family, what are they like?" She asked as she and Toby sat down under a big oak tree on top of a hill.

He didn't answer her at first because the word family felt like a joke to him. Family isn't supposed to do the things that they did to him.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked seriously and Spencer hesitated, but nodded her head."Well, you're in for quite a story. It might take a while."

She pulled her phone out of pocket to check the time and saw all the text messages and missed calls from Andrew and her parents. They wanted her to come home, but she wasn't quite ready yet.

"I've got time." She said and turned her phone off before sliding it into her back pocket.

"Okay. Before my mom died,my family was just like your ordinary family. My dad and I would go to football games together and build things, like a rocking chair for my mom. My mom and I were a little different because she was my best friend we did almost everything together." Toby said and quickly wiped away a tear that was falling down his face."My dad remarried a year later to a woman and she...had a daughter. After that happened, my life changed. My dad and I didn't hang out anymore and he barely even looked at me. It was like I was being stuffed in the attic and my stepsister, Jenna, was the new golden child. And she got everything she wanted."

"Everything? Like what?" Spencer asked and watched as he sadly chuckled as he wiped away a few more tears.

"When I say everything I mean everything and anything." He said and shamefully hid his tearstained from her.

"Is that why you left? Because your family didn't care about you?"

"Something like that." He cleared his throat and turned back to Spencer, trying his hardest not to seem like a wimp."Now, it's your turn. Tell me about your family."

"What? I, uh, I think we've done enough talking about families for today." She said hastily, but he wasn't about to have it.

"Nope, you've already chickened out on me once, but not this time. I just want to know you, Spencer. I want to everything. Tell me about your family."

She took a deep breath and nodded her head. Those blue eyes had to be magic because all day she's been giving in to him."My family isn't like most families. As a Hastings you have to be the best or number one because if you're not you're a loser. My mom and I aren't not close because she works a lot. My sister and I aren't close mainly because we're always trying to out do each other. And my dad...he's a dad who doesn't really pay attention to me unless I'm doing something he wants like dating Andrew."

"Wait. Your dad wants you to be with Andrew? Does he know what Andrew does to you?!" Toby asked angrily, but calmed down when he saw Spencer flinch at his raised voice.

"He knows. He wants me to be the best, have the best, and be with the best. Andrew is the best because my dad knows his father and says Andrew's gonna do big things someday. Even though, he knows Andrew may hit me from time to time, my dad will just tell me to listen to him and stop doing what I'm doing to make him angry."

"So you don't really want to be with him? You don't really love him?"

"I did. When we first started dating I was crazy in love with him." She admitted with a small smile on her face and that made Toby's heart drop a little."I was in love with, but I don't think I am anymore. I don't think I have been for long time."

He watched the tears slip down her face. He couldn't help himself, he reached over and wiped the tears from her cheek. He knew that Andrew didn't deserve her tears. Besides she was too strong for that.

"Come on. I wanna show you something." He stood up and extended his hands out to Spencer to help her stand as well.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to a place where we can let go."

* * *

"Wait, so all I have to do is throw a rock into this pond?" Spencer asked in confusion.

After leaving the oak tree, Toby took her to the other side of the park to the pond. It was getting darker and the sun was setting. The park was beginning to get a little vacant as well. But Toby insisted on staying and doing some idea.

"Yes, my old therapist did this with me once."

"You had a therapist? I thought you said today was all about getting to know everything each other."

"You don't want to know everything about each other because then it won't keep things interesting." He said with a smile and a flirty wink."Okay, this exercise is all about letting go. Now, you take a rock and before you toss it into the lake, you'll say what you're trying to let go of. And as you watch it sink it's supposed to symbolize the thing you're letting go of."

"It sounds easy enough." She said and picked up a rock before throwing it into the lake."Done."

He chuckled lightly before he picked up another rock and handed it to Spencer."You've almost got it, but not quite."

"Well, maybe you could give me a demonstration?"

Toby nodded his head before picking a rock for himself and before he toss it in he said."Here's to letting go of the past. Alright, your turn."

"Okay, I think I got it." She clutched the rock in her hand tighter. She closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted to let go. The idea came to her in almost an instant."To letting go of the pain."

He watched as she toss her rock in and turn to him."That was good. Actually that was great. How do you feel?"

"I feel...good." She said with a small smile on her face."Can we do it again?"

"Sure, we can do it as many times as you want." He said before he tossed her another rock and got one for himself.

* * *

"Can you tell me why you lied to your friends?" Toby whispered to her in the silence and she turned to look at him.

After doing the exercise, they both decided to take a break and have a seat. They watched the sun go down in front of them and neither of them wanted to leave yet. So they laid down in the grass and were looking at the stars.

"I don't like lying to my friends. I hate it actually. It's just I'm not ready for people to know about Andrew."

"Because you're afraid."

She looked over at him again, surprised that he knew the exact reason."Yeah, I guess I am afraid of the repercussions to come from it. I'm also afraid that if I tell anyone, then I'll...be alone."

"Hey, look at me." He gently touch her cheek and turned her face towards him, then gently stroked her cheek."Just know that you have me the girls, Caleb, and Jason. And you've got me. You're never alone, Spencer."

He looked into her eyes and for the first time, he didn't see fear or pain. No, this time he saw trust and happiness. She was finally beginning to see the light. He scooted closer to her and slowly leaned down to kiss her. And she let him.

His lips were made for her lips. They just molded together, so perfectly. He expected her to move back, but she kissed him back. She kissed him back with passion and heart. He gently moved his hand to wrap around her waist and the other to hold the back of her neck. She moved her hands into her and opened her mouth up to Toby. As soon as he slid his tongue in her mouth, she abruptly stood up.

"All of today was a mistake. This can't happen." She said frantically and started pacing. He stood up as well and watched her pace.

"I know that it can't."

"It was really fun getting to know you." She admitted and he looked at her and nodded his head.

"It was fun getting to know you too." He said and was surprised when she took two steps towards him to cup his face in her hands before she crashed her lips on to his.

Things were about to get a lot more complicated because of that kiss. Spencer didn't know it yet, but Toby Cavanaugh was going to change her life.

* * *

**For those that read my other stories here are the updates that should be up this week (*Is in order*:]):**

**She'll Always Be His Girl**

**The One Piece**

**You're My Foundation**

*** Thanks for Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N-Have I told you guys how much I love you? No? Then I'm telling you now I love all of the reviews, the follows, and the favorites! I just wanted to say it because I feel like I don't say it enough, but just know that enjoy all feedback, good or bad. Any questions that you have I will answer. Now, I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!_

_*Italics=flashback_

* * *

Chapter 8

Stand By Me

* * *

His lips didn't feel the same when Spencer's lips weren't on his. His lips felt cold, lonely. She must have been feeling the same way because of the way she would absentmindedly touch her lips and smile. He was happy because he put that smile on her face, even though he knew he probably won't see it again after tonight.

It was late when they left the park. She just couldn't stop kissing him. Having his lips on hers was like her very one little taste of freedom. But sadly it had to end sometime and it was ending now. He was walking her back to her car to signify the ending of there evening.

"I'll make sure that I return the shirt whenever I can." Spencer said to break the silence.

"No, it's okay. You can keep it for as long as you like." Toby said with a shrug even though on the inside he was hoping that she'd keep it and wear it a lot.

"I had fun today. Actually this was the best time I've ever had." She admitted and smiled up at Toby. She could help, but notice how his eyes shined in the moonlight.

"I did too. I had some much fun that I don't want it to end." He said as they finally arrived at Spencer's car.

"Toby, I know that things happened today with us, but-"

"I know. You still don't want me to be around you because of what might happen to me." He said and she shamefully put her head down. He used his fingers to lift her head up, so she could look at him."You're trying to protect me, Spence. Who's gonna protect you?"

"I stopped worrying about me a long time ago."

He stroked her cheeked with his thumb. Her skin was so soft and delicate. He didn't understand how anyone could lay their hands on someone so sweet and beautiful. She didn't deserve it, no one deserves it.

"I really like you." He confessed as he leaned down to lean their foreheads together.

"Toby, you and I...we can't."

"If you don't want it to happen," He kissed on her jaw and trailed kisses up to her ear where he whispered."then tell me to stop."

She couldn't because she loved the feeling of warmth he was giving her. She didn't know why, but the simplest touch from him brought her alive. It was something that Andrew couldn't even do. Something that Andrew could probably never do.

"I don't hear you saying anything." he whispered as he kissed his way back to her mouth, but pulled back to look at her instead of giving her a kiss.

"Goodnight, Toby." She said before she leaned up to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Spencer." He watched her turn away from him and get into her car. She started it up and he tapped on her window. She rolled it down and he smiled at her before he said."I'll be seeing soon."

"No, you won't."

"Really? Because you've said that before, but for some reason we keeping running into each other."

"I still think you're stalking me..." She teased.

"No, I'm not stalking you and I don't believe in fate. Think of it more as luck."

"Luck?" She questioned and he leaned into the car to kiss this time on the lips fully.

"Yep, luck. I must have the best in the world to get to do that." He winked at her as pulled back and stepped away from the car."Okay for real this time. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He watched her drive way. This time it wasn't just his lips that felt cold now, but his whole body. That girl was going to be the death of him. He had to get his head together.

He walked back to the shop to lock up and get his belongings. He packed up the rest of his stuff and locked up the place as he left. He walked down the street to get to his truck, but didn't expect the sight he saw. Someone trashed his truck.

The truck was spray painted on and it looked like his driver side window was smashed. The hood and body of his truck looked like it'd been hit with a sledgehammer or crowbar multiple times. His tires were slashed and it seemed like that's where the destruction ended

He slowly approached his truck and began to see some of the words that were spray painted on his truck. They words were, so bad that Toby couldn't believe anyone would say them out loud. He peeked inside his truck as saw a red note attached to the steering wheel.

He opened his truck door and the broken glass slipped out, making him cut his hand."Shit!"

He ignored the pain and snatched the the note off the wheel. He opened it and it said:

_**See what happens when you touch things that don't belong to you?**_

He crumbled up the note and threw it back in his truck. He couldn't believe how the night went from great to terrible. He pulled out his phone and dialed for help.

"Hey, it's me, Toby. I need your help."

* * *

Spencer pulled her car into her driveway. She immediately noticed that all the lights were out, so that meant everyone must be asleep. Tonight must be her lucky night. She quickly and quietly exited her car and walked to the backdoor.

She quietly opened the backdoor and slipped inside. She stood there a moment to make sure that no one heard the door. Once it seemed like it was safe, she quietly walked up the steps to her bedroom. She threw her purse onto the bed and turned on her lamp. She turned around to go to her closet, but was greeted with the sight of Andrew sitting in her chair.

"Andrew! You scared me." She said and Andrew didn't respond at first, he just gave her a long hard stare.

"If you're going to cheat on me, then don't do it when we're in the same small town." He said as he tossed his phone onto her bed.

She looked over at the phone to see what Andrew was trying to show her. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide her surprised reaction. On his phone in front of her was pictures. Pictures of her and Toby. Pictures of her and Toby kissing.

She turned back around to face Andrew, but immediately felt a strong sting on her cheek. He had hit her and she knew that he probably wasn't finished. He grabbed by her throat and began to squeeze, trying his hardest to squeeze the last breath out of her. He backed her up against the wall as she started to struggle and squeezed her neck tighter.

"What is it, Spence?" He asked asked with a furious voice and a fire in his eyes."Am I not good enough! I don't cheat on you, I buy you nice things, and I love you. Why isn't that enough?!"

"Andrew...please." She begged as her airways were starting to close up.

"You better be thanking whatever god you believe in that I'm on crutches because if I weren't you'd be getting it much worse." He threatened because it was true. He had to use one crutch to hold him up and was only able to use one hand to choke her.

"I'm...sorry."

"Sorry is not gonna cut it this time, Spencer. I am going to-"

Spencer didn't know what happened because she was almost to a point of blacking. She left her body go numb as she slid down the wall as she was trying to catch her breath. Once she started to regain oxygen, her vision was becoming more clear and she could see Andrew. Expect, he wasn't towering over her, but was face down on her floor.

"Leave." Spencer looked over to see Melissa standing in the her doorway, holding a field hockey stick.

She put the pieces together and concluded that Melissa must have hit Andrew."Is he...is he dead?"

"No, he's unconscious, but you need to get out of here now before he wakes up." Melissa warned as she threw down the field hockey stick and rushed to Spencer's side. She helped her little sister up off the floor and examined her face and neck.

"Melissa, why are doing this? Why are you helping me?"

"Shhh, we don't need to talk about this now." Melissa said and Spencer's heart stopped when she heard Andrew groan and slightly move."Spencer, you need to go now. Just leave the house and come back tomorrow."

"Go? Go where?"

"Just go your friends house...or...or," Melissa was quickly trying to think of somewhere she could go where she'd be safe. That's when she looked on Spencer's bed and saw Andrews phone. She picked up the phone and pointed to the picture."Go to him."

Spencer didn't have a chance to respond before Melissa handed her, her keys and was pushing her out of the bedroom, and locking the door behind. She didn't want to leave Melissa because she didn't know what Andrew might do when he woke up. But she had a feeling that Melissa was going to be okay. Spencer took one more long stare at her bedroom door before leaving the house like Melissa told her to.

* * *

"I can't believe someone would do that to your truck for no reason." Caleb said to Toby as he was driving them to Toby's apartment.

Toby ended up calling Caleb for help because he couldn't get anyone to come tow it. Caleb showed up a few hours later because of the long drive from Rosewood. He examined the damage of Toby's car and was shocked himself. He called Jason to come by in the morning and tow it to a mechanic. After that, Caleb and Toby got into the car and headed back to Rosewood.

"I don't think it was for no reason." Toby said and passed the red note left in his truck to Caleb.

"What did you touch?" Caleb asked and watched as Toby turned his head away from him to avoid eye contact."Or _who_ did you touch?"

Toby let out a deep sigh before turning back to his friend and said."I kissed Spencer."

Toby expected Caleb to be shocked, but the reaction he got was much more than shocked. Caleb was so shocked he pulled over and put the car in park.

"Have you lost your mind?" Caleb questioned.

"Look, I like Spencer. I want to be with Spencer at any cost. That truck meant nothing because she means more."

"Toby, didn't you learn your lesson the first time? When you beat him up, you went to jail." Caleb argued, but Toby still didn't care."This time he ruined your truck. Imagine what he could do to you or worse Spencer. This guy and his family has power in this town. Power that you can't compete with."

"I'm not trying to compete. I'm trying to make Spencer feel safe and happy."

"Toby, I know that you really care about her, but do you really think that her leaving him to be with you is going to help her get over the abuse?"

"It is. I can take care of her. I can protect her like someone should have a long time ago. I can help her."

"How? You couldn't possibly understand what she goes through because you-"

"I do know what she goes through!" Toby yelled back, finally fed up with the conversation about what's best for Spencer."I completely understand everything she's going through." He knows all too well.

_He wasn't doing anything, he was just in his room working on one of his model cars. It used to be something him and his father used to do together, but now that his father got remarried there was no more bonding time for them._

_Toby was actually building the model car to take his mind off something. He glanced up at the clock on his wall and saw that it was 8:00 PM. It was Saturday night and it was his father and stepmothers date night. He always dreaded every Saturday at 8:00 because of one person. His stepsister, Jenna._

_He knew that sooner or later, Jenna would be walking down to his room in the basement for him. His room used to be upstairs, but Jenna wanted that room, so of course he had to move down to the basement. She's been coming into his room every Saturday at the same night for months. _

_He absentmindedly touched the bruise by his eye where Jenna smacked him when he refused to touch her. When his parents asked him what happened, he told them Jenna did it, but they believed Jenna and made Toby apologize to her for lying before they sent him to bed with no dinner._

_Ever since then, Jenna has been getting her way around the house and with Toby. His father never believed him, even when he showed him the bruises. Once Jenna started threatening to tell people that he's been forcing himself on her, he had no choice, but to keep quiet._

_The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he heard the basement stairs creaking. He knew she was coming. He tried to relax because he should be used to this by now, but he couldn't stop his heart from thudding in his chest. He heard the door hinges cringe as it opened._

_"Toby." Jenna said his name in a singsong voice as she entered the room."It's date night."_

_He slightly flinched when she touched his shoulder and turned him around in his chair. She was wearing a lacy type of lingerie that she swore he loved, but actually hated anything she wore to seduce him. She grabbed him by the front of the shirt, making him stand up._

_"I was expecting you to come to my room. Why didn't you come up?" She questioned in what seemed to be her seductive voice, but to him it only made him want to vomit._

_"This isn't right. You know that it isn't right."_

_She chuckled like what he was saying was a joke when he was serious. She started to unbutton his shirt and run her fingers over his chest._

_"There's nothing wrong about us, Toby. We're not really related."_

_"I don't want to do this. I can't keep doing this."_

_She ignored his words and walked behind him. She ran her fingers through his hair and at the nape of his neck. She rested her chin on his shoulder as her arms wrapped around him._

_"I'd be so easy to your daddy and my mommy that you've been forcing yourself on me. They already don't believe you anyways. Imagine what they would say if I told them you raped him." She laughed again and Toby could feel the tears start to form in his eyes, but he held it in or else she would it him._

_She walked back around to his front and slid his shirt off his shoulders."You have no idea who you're dealing with."_

_She pushed him into his bed fairly roughly. She kissed him once on the lips before she stood back up and began to remove her lingerie. This is where Toby would close his eyes. He didn't want to see, he didn't even want to be there. He would always do this and he would always think he was somewhere else. Somewhere else where he was happy and safe._

"Toby...I'm sorry. I didn't know." Caleb apologized and Toby just brushed it off.

"Look, nobody knows expect you so please keep it to yourself."

"I just can't believe that this happened to you-"

Toby held up his hand to stop Caleb from finishing."Look, I don't want to talk about it. Can you just take me home."

"Sure. Whatever you want, Tobes." Caleb said as he started up the car again and headed back out into the road.

* * *

She knew that he wasn't home, but that wasn't going to keep her from waiting. For a little over an hour, Spencer has been sitting on the steps of Toby's loft. She didn't have her phone because Melissa didn't give it to her. She couldn't call and make sure that Melissa was okay or if Andrew was okay. She wanted to call Toby or the girls or anyone because she didn't want to be alone.

Almost on cue, a car pulled up into up in front of the Brew. She didn't have to take a second glance to see it was Caleb's car. She was surprised to see that it was Toby who got out of the passenger side. She looked at him and could instantly see the sadness, hurt, and frustration on his face. As if he knew he was being watched, Toby lifted his head up and his eyes locked with Spencer's.

He didn't expect her to be here. He expected her to be home with or family or somewhere with Andrew. He didn't feel like having company tonight, but she would be the exception. He closed the car door and said goodbye to Caleb before walking over to his staircase.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked once he was face to face with her.

"I came...I came because-" Spencer didn't get a chance to finish before his hand softly brushed over the red mark on her cheek. She watched his current emotions fade away and a new look of sadness and anger replace it.

"I know why you're here. I'm glad that you came to me for help." He said as he leaned in to gently kissed cheek.

"Look, I can't go home and I need a place to stay tonight." She said meekly before she said."Can I stay with you again. Please?"

"You don't even have to ask." He grabbed her hand with his uninjured hand and held it tight."Come on, let's go get some ice on your cheek."

She pulled him into a quick hug before she pulled back to look in his eyes."Thank you."

He nodded his head and kissed the top of her head. He held her close as they walked up the stairs and into his loft.

* * *

_ *I know that The One Piece was supposed to be updated next, but I got a little stuck on the epilogue for it. So the new order is:_

_You're My Foundation_

_The One Piece_

_She'll Always Be His Girl_

_For Keeps_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Little Too Late

* * *

They were laying together on his bed. They weren't touching and haven't been doing much talking. They've just been laying on there sides looking at each other for a while.

After, Toby brought Spencer into his apartment, he made her dinner. Then he lent her some clothes to wear after she got out of the shower. When she was out, he was sitting in the living room with an ice pack for her cheek. For a some time they were sitting in the living room as Toby held an ice pack to her cheek. He saw her try to stifle a yawn, he decided it was time for them to get to bed. He picked her up bridal style before she could protest and carried her off to bed.

After making sure she was tucked in, he went off to shower and prepare for bed too. When he returned from the bathroom, she was still awake. He could tell that she as afraid to be alone right now and he didn't want to leave her alone. So, he just laid down with her, but stayed on top of the covers and has been laying down with her ever since.

"Where's your truck?" She asked and Toby found it adorable the look on her face when she was trying figure something out.

"It's, uh, it's getting some work done." He said honestly because his truck was in need of some serious work. He didn't want to mention Andrew because he didn't want to upset her.

"Is that the truth?" She questioned and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Yes, it's some of the truth, but I think we've both had a long day and we can talk about it tomorrow."

"Actually, I think it's the perfect time to talk." She said as she sat up in bed."You're not tired and I'm not tired, so lets talk."

"You're very stubborn, you know." He said as he sat up in bed too and turned on the lamp next to him.

"It's okay because you'll just have to deal with my stubbornness for tonight. Now, lets talk about what happened after I left and tell me everything." She said firmly and took a deep breath before straightening up."I know that you think I can't handle things because of...Andrew, but I can. I've been handling a lot of things for years, so I think I can take it."

He looked into her eyes and couldn't help, but love the fire in her eyes when she was determined."Alright, you wanna hear it, then let's talk."

* * *

He kept pacing the room back and forth. He didn't know what to do. Everything that he had planned was falling apart. He couldn't let this happen. He worked too hard to let things fall through. So, he had to fix it by any means necessary.

"Peter." Peter stopped pacing the floor when his name was called by Andrew's father, Robert Campbell.

"Robert." Peter acknowledged him as he crossed the room to shake his partners hand.

"Have a seat, Peter." Robert instructed as he took a seat himself on the left side of the table. Peter sat down on the right side of the long table.

They were inside Robert's boardroom at his corporate office. All the other employes and staff had gone home because it was late and he thought it would be the best place to have a more private meeting. Shortly after they sat down a very angry Andrew with a very terrible headache walked into the room and sat down next to his father.

"Peter, I think you know why we're here tonight." Robert said in his business tone as he gestured to his son next to him."My son has been going through hell with your daughters. The girl he loves is cheating on him and Melissa struck him in the head earlier tonight. I'm not happy."

"What Melissa did was an accident. She heard her sister screaming and she protected her without a moments hesitation." Peter said and then turned his gaze over to Andrew."If your son hadn't been trying to strangle my daughter, then maybe Melissa wouldn't have had to play baseball with his head."

"Watch it because you're already on thin ice, Peter." Robert growled and Peter clenched his jaw together to keep his comments to himself.

"I didn't sign up for this kind of drama." Andrew spoke up and the attention shifted to him."Your daughter was supposed to be with me and only me. Everything was going perfect, but now everything is ruined. I don't like it when things are out of my control, Mr. Hastings. We have to fix this situation before we have to make drastic decisions."

"How drastic?" Peter questioned and Robert and Andrew got that similar sadistic smirk on their faces.

"Like, I'll have your partnership with me and my family and my company terminated. That means no more expensive jewelry that your wife likes or no more big house or no college for your daughter Spencer. You have a choice here to make and I suggest that you make the right one." Robert said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Peter never expected his life to turn out like this. He met Robert back in college and they were the best of friends. They climbed the corporate ladder together, but Robert always seemed to do slightly better. That's why when Robert got promoted to the top and offered Peter a taste of what it was like, Peter jumped at the chance. All it took was one wrong business deal to make everything change Peter's life.

Robert thought it would be great since their families were the two most elite families in Rosewood that their children should get together. Peter basically signed over his daughter to Andrew and his family. And if Spencer wouldn't be with Andrew, then their family would lose everything.

"What can I do to fix it?" Peter asked and watched as Andrew pulled out a folder from his bag and slid it across the table to him. He opened up the folder and was faced with various pictures of a young man, then the pictures showed the same young man with his daughter acting like a couple."Who is this?"

"Your wife has some connects with a few detectives, right?" Robert asked, completely ignoring Peters question.

"Yes." Peter said warily

"Meet Toby Cavanaugh." Robert said."I want you to use every connection you have with those detectives and I want you to make him disappear."

* * *

"...So that's everything that happened." Toby just finished explaining to Spencer what happened after she left him. He left out the part about Jenna because emotions were too high to talk about it right now.

"Toby, I am so sorry! You have to let me pay to get you truck fixed."

"It's okay, Spence. I'll take care of it and in the mean time, I can ride my motorcycle."

Her eyes beamed with excitement."You have a motorcycle? Since when?"

"Correct, I have a motorcycle in progress. I found it in a junkyard and I've been saving money to buy parts to repair it."

"So...you like to fix things?"

"Yeah, I do. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I just mean you work as a carpenter, fixing and building things everyday. You restore motorcycles. And you're trying to fix me."

He reached over to gently caress her cheek with his hand."I'd never want to fix anything about you. I'm just trying to help you."

She grabbed his hand that was touching her cheek and gave it a tight squeeze."Who hurt you?"

"What?" He knew his face went pale and he had the sudden need to throw up."I don't understand."

"You have this need to fix things and make them better. So either you've had something happen to you or you know someone who went through the same things I have."

"I have...had something happen to me, but I can't talk about it." He turned his head away from her in shame.

"You make me share stuff about me and when I refuse, you say you don't like when I do that and you pry it out of me. Now, don't you think it makes you a hypocrite if you do it too?" She teased, but stopped when she noticed tears dropping down his face onto his shirt. She cupped his face in her hands to turn his head back around to face her."Well you tell me someday?"

"I promise I will."

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning feeling slightly refreshed, but her cheek still hurt a little. She and Toby had fallen asleep last night after spending about another hour of talking. She wished that they hadn't fallen asleep because she wanted to keep talking to him. She turned over to ask Toby where he put her clothes from last night, but he wasn't next to her. She sat up and noticed a note on his pillow. She picked it up and read it.

_I had a work emergency back in Yardley. But I left you donuts and coffee. I washed your clothes and put them on top of the dresser. You can leave whenever you want, but It'd be nice to see you when I get back..._

-Toby

She smiled to herself before rolling out of bed. She took her clean clothes off the dresser and went into the bathroom to shower. After she got out of the shower and redressed, she wandered into the kitchen to get a little breakfast and some ice for her cheek. What she didn't expect to see was Jason sitting at the table in Toby's kitchen.

"You scared me." She said as she entered the kitchen."Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I,uh, I came to give Toby the price that the mechanic said it would cost to fix his truck. He wasn't answering his phone." Jason held up the folded piece of paper with the cost on it.

"He left early this morning because he had a work emergency."

"Oh, you spent the night?" He questioned and Spencer momentarily blushed because of what the situation might seem like.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go home and he let me sleep here."

"Okay." Jason said, but he could tell by the red mark on her cheek that there was something more to the story."Sit. I'll get us some breakfast."

She sat in the seat next to Jason. She watched him as he pulled a few donuts out a box and put them on a plate. He poured some coffee into two cups for them. He sat everything down in the middle of them. Spencer expected him to sit down and eat, but he went to the freezer to retrieve an ice pack.

"I just thought you might need it if your cheek hurts." He said as he sat down and handed the ice pack to her.

"Thanks." She said meekly because she was slightly embarrassed that he probably knew how her cheek got that red.

"You don't have to put up with it, you know. You can always leave him."

"It's not that simple. I can never leave Andrew because my parents are always pushing us together. I don't know why they want us to be together so badly, but they're never gonna stop."

"You could have told the police." He said seriously and Spencer could tell that Jason was getting in his protective mode."More importantly you could have told me."

"Jason, what could you have done?"

"You may just think of me as Aria's boyfriend, but I'm your friend too, Spence. If you needed me or if Hanna or Emily needed me too I'd be there."

Before Spencer could say anything the sound of the doorbell interrupted her. She got up from the table and walked over to the door to answer it. She was surprised to Andrew waiting on the other side.

"Andrew! What are you doing here?" She asked nervously because she knew he had to be pissed about last night.

"I came here for you, babe." He said sincerely to her, then his eyes drifted to behind her.

She turned around to see what he was looking at. He was looking at Jason standing a few feet behind her with a scowl on his face.

"Jason, I'm gonna talk to Andrew, but if I need you I'll call you."

He was hesitant at first, but then Spencer started pleading with him with her eyes."Okay, I'll be right in the kitchen."

She stepped outside to join Andrew and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want, Andrew?"

"I want my girlfriend back." He said and Spencer resisted the urge to roll her eyes."And I came here to do anything to get her back."

"Andrew, I can't keep doing this with you. I can't keep letting you...hurt me."

"Baby, please." He begged as he got down on his knees, which was hard to do since he was on crutches."I've been changing. I go to anger management counseling and I'm seeing a therapist. Please, I just want the chance to have a talk with you. Please."

She wiped away the few tears that were falling down her face. She'd never seen him so vulnerable and sincere. He was acting like the guy she knew when she first started dating him. He was acting like the guy she fell in love with.

"Okay, I'll go with you and we can talk. I doesn't mean we're back together, but we can talk."

"Thank you!" He said as he stumbled back up to his feet."Get your things and I'll wait in the car with the driver."

He quickly pecked her cheek before heading down the stairs to his car. Spencer reentered Toby's loft and went into the bedroom to get her phone. She decided it'd be best if she told Jason that she was leaving before she just disappeared on him.

"Hey, I'm leaving." She said and Jason head immediately snapped up to look at her.

"You're leaving with him?"

"Yeah, he wants to go talk about some things and I think that's what we need to do."

"I don't like it, but I can't stop you, Spencer."

"Tell Toby that I said thanks for letting me stay here." She said before turning and walking towards the door.

"Some people can't change! Remember that, Spence!" He yelled out to her as she was leaving, but that didn't seem to stop her from opening that door and walking out.

* * *

Toby didn't expect to have many orders for cabinets on a Saturday, but when he finally got to his job in Yardley, his boss was swamped with orders or calls for repairs. He knew that his boss needed help badly, so he just jumped into work. His boss left Toby to run the shop, so that he could go out and makes house repairs for the cabinets.

Toby was currently working on a special custom cabinet designs. It was special because it was his boss's daughters order. She was getting married and she wanted Toby to renovate her new kitchen for her. He was finishing up his sketch when a middle-aged gentleman in a suit walked in.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Jones, my boss told me that you were coming in today to check on your order." Toby said as he put away his sketches and turned his full attention to the man in front of him.

"Actually, I'm not a customer and I'm here to speak with you." The man said and held out his hand for Toby to shake."I'm Peter Hastings."

The name Hastings clicked in Toby's head, he knew that name because it was Spencer's last name. She didn't have a brother and that left him with only one conclusion. And that conclusion instantly made his blood boil.

"You're Spencer's father. Aren't you?" Toby asked and crossed his arms over his chest, refusing Peters handshake.

"Yes, I am. And what are you to my daughter?"

"I'm one of her friends. More importantly, I'm someone that cares about her because apparently you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter snapped.

"It's means you're a sorry excuse for a father! What kind of man lets someone repeatedly sexual assault and beat up on their daughter!?"

Peter slammed his fist down on the counter in frustration."Stop! You don't know anything about me or my family."

"I know enough. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do." Toby said before he pulled back put his sketches.

"I came here to talk to you. I have a business proposition for you." Peter said as he reached into the pocket in his suit to pull out an envelope. He placed the envelope on top of Toby's sketches.

"What is this?" Toby asked as he picked up the slightly heavy envelope.

"That is $25,000." Peter said and Toby furrowed his eyebrows."And I'm giving it to you."

"What? Why?"

"It's $25,000 and you get to keep if you stay away from my daughter and leave Rosewood forever."

Toby chuckled in disbelief before tossing the envelope back on the counter."I can't take that. No, I'm not gonna take it."

"What do I have to do? Double it? Because I will if you just do as I say."

"Okay, Mr. Hastings, listen to me loud and clear. I'm not going anywhere and I'm going to be around for as long as Spencer wants me around."

"Kid, you don't understand. I'm trying to give you a way out. This is your only chance."

"My only chance?"

"To walk away before things get bad."

Toby picked up the envelope since Peter wouldn't take it back and threw it in the trash."I think I'll take my chances."

"I tried to warn you, Toby." Peter said before he retrieved the money from the trash bin and walked out of the door.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Hastings." Toby said sarcastically before he went back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Don't Forget Me

* * *

Toby flipped their open sign to close. He grabbed his backpack off the counter and hoisted it onto his back before turning off all the lights in the shop. He walked out the front door and made sure to lock the it. Jason was already waiting out front in his car to give Toby a ride.

"Hey, Jase." Toby said as he climbed into the passenger seat and threw his backpack in the back.

"Hey, Tobes." Jason greeted back as he pulled his car onto the road to head back to Rosewood.

"So, how much did the mechanic say it was gonna cost to fix my truck?"

"I forgot, but it's written down a piece of paper on your kitchen counter." Jason explained, but he knew he had more explaining to do."I saw Spencer at your place."

"Yeah, she needed a place to crash last night. Is she doing better? How was her cheek?"

"Toby, she was fine. She took herself a shower and I made sure she ate. Her cheek was still a little red, but other than she seemed fine."

"I've got to call to her to see if she wants me to bring her some dinner back to my loft." Toby quickly pulled out his phone and typed in Spencer's number because he knew it by heart. Before he could press the call button, Jason took the phone from his hands."Jason, what are you doing? Give my phone back, I have to check on Spencer."

"She's gone, Toby." Jason said as he left out a deep breath. Toby was confused by this because he was pretty sure that she'd stay at his place."She left with Andrew hours ago."

"You let her leave with him!" Toby shouted as he snatched back his phone to call her.

"I couldn't stop her. You know that's she'd leave with or without my permission."

"Fuck! She's not answering her phone." Toby yelled when his frustration got the better of him. He punched the dashboard and cursed under his breath."I need to find her."

Jason pulled the car over and shut off the car. As soon as he did that, Toby jumped out and began walking along the gravel road. Jason knew that Toby needed to blow off some steam. He'd let Toby walk it off for a while before he caught up with him and drive him the rest of the way home. All Jason had to do was sit back and wait.

* * *

Spencer missed him. She'd never thought that in the short time they've know each other that she'd miss Toby, so much. She knew that she couldn't stay there with Toby because she'd just be causing more problems for him. Besides, staying their was like she was promising him something, she couldn't promise what she can't give.

Leaving with Andrew wasn't planned, but Spencer was kind of glad she did. He took her to the Brew, where they could talk and he made he feel completely comfortable. He even invited his new therapist to come and meet her to tell her about Andrew's willingness to change.

He's been really sweet and kind to her all night. He even suggested that they'd watch a movie tonight at her house. And that surprised her because they haven't done anything like a couple in a long time. Right now, she was enjoying the fact that she was snuggled up to Andrew just like she should be. Or how she thought it should be.

"What's on your mind?" Andrew asked her suddenly.

"You. Us." Spencer responded as she snuggled closer to his body and placed an affectionate kiss on his cheek.

"Are you sure that you're not thinking about Toby?"

She groaned and moved away from to sit up on the couch. She grabbed the remote to pause the movie."Do we really have to go through this again? I came back with you."

"Yeah, but you spent the night at his loft."

"After you tried to choke me to death!" She snapped back and Andrew's eyes darkened. She expected him to hit her or yell at her, but he didn't.

It was quiet for a moment. Spencer wasn't speaking or looking at Andrew. But she could feel his eyes burning holes into her head.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked meekly and her head snapped up to meet his eyes.

"No, I didn't."

"Did you want to?"

"No." She responded before turning her head from him again.

Did she want to sleep with him last night? No. Would she want to if she'd meet him a few years ago? Probably Yes. Does she think about him a lot? Constantly. But she knew that she could never be with him and besides she had Andrew. Andrew really loves her and she wanted to believe that he would change.

"Can we drop it now and get back to the movie?" Spencer asked as sweetly as she could and added a flirty pout.

He chuckled before pulling her back over to him."Of course."

The mood shifted back into a peaceful place and Spencer was able to relax again. As the movie progressed, Andrew would comb his fingers through her hair or playfully kiss along her neck. He wasn't pushing for more and she was grateful because she didn't want to do it anymore for a while. Something did make her a little nervous though. Towards the end of the movie, Andrew fell asleep, but Spencer felt someone watching her. She looked up and her dad was standing in the kitchen, watching them. It was out of the ordinary for him to do that, but what threw her off was the gloomy look on his face. And something in his eyes that she hasn't seen in a long time. Fear.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Toby grumbled sullenly as he closed the door to Jason's car before his friend could say anything.

He heard Jason drive off as he made his way up the stairs to his loft. When he went to put the key into the lock, he noticed that his door was slightly cracked open. That couldn't be right because Jason had used the spare key Toby gave him to lock up the place. He pushed open the door and walked into his home. He reached over to flip the light switch by the door and he wasn't expecting the sight before his eyes.

Just like his car, his place had been trashed, but this was much more worse. He took a step further into his loft and was immediately greeted with the sound of broken glass crunching under his heavy shoe. He looked into his living room to see that his couches, chairs, and love-seat was cut up and you could see the padding and stuffing. His books on his bookshelf was thrown off onto the floor and his lamps were busted, one lamp was even smashed through his window. He slowly walked over to his shelf by the now smashed flat screen t.v to see if his pictures of him and his mother were okay. Whoever did this showed no mercy because even the pictures of him and his mother was smashed and one was ripped up.

"You have got to be kidding me." Toby angrily muttered to himself as he left the living room to examine the kitchen. His blood was boiling and he was livid. They not only did they disrespected him and his home, but they disrespected his deceased mother.

He didn't keep much food in the house because he was always on the go, but whatever food was in his fridge was now strewn around his kitchen. Flour and eggs covered the kitchen in almost every spot. His dinning table and custom made dining chairs were broken. The perp even threw everything out of the cabinets into the floor.

He marched out of the kitchen to his bedroom where he found his bed just as torn up as the furniture in the living room. Expect someone took a great deal of time to completely destroy his mattress on the front and back. Almost all of his clothes were cut up as well and his room looked like his closet threw up. He didn't know if anything was stolen yet, but he was pretty sure this wasn't about anything valuable that he had.

He made his way to the bathroom where of course everything was thrown on the floor or sprayed across the walls. Expect in this room there was a message. On the mirror there was a spray painted message waiting for him. It said:

**_You're in over your head._**

He pulled out his phone and called for help."Hello? Operator, I'd like to report a robbery."

* * *

The detectives showed up about ten minutes later and Toby was grateful for that. He recapped where he had been all day and what he found when he came home to a detective named Wilden. After he finished explaining things for the officers, he got out of the way and let them do their jobs.

"Well, Mr. Cavanaugh. We found no signs of forced entry and we have reason to believe that this is all a prank." Wilden said as be approached Toby, who was standing by the front door to stay out of the way of the investigation.

"What?! You seriously think that I'd do this to my own place?!" Toby questioned because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this detective an idiot?

"What do you want me to do? We can't find any finger prints. There's no forced entry. And there's no evidence left behind. We can't find a criminal, who probably doesn't exist."

"Oh, I know who did it. It was Andrew Campbell." Toby said and Wilden actually smiled. He smiled! Like this was a time for smiling.

"Yes, I've heard about your encounters with Mr. Campbell. But I can assure that he was nowhere near here because he was with his girlfriend Spencer Hastings all night. We've already confirmed his alibi."

"Then it had to be his father. His father had to hire someone to do this."

Wilden chuckled before he said."Son, you've got to let this fascination with this family go and stop making false accusations."

"But I'm not-" Toby tried to explain, but Wilden interrupted.

"Toby, I suggest you start looking for a new place to live." Wilden said before he turned to the other officers behind him."Come boys, we're done here. Have a good night, Toby."

Toby watched as everyone filed out of his loft. Or what used to be his loft. But now all of his hard work and savings just went down the gutter. To make matters worse, he found the slip of paper that told him how much his truck would cost to get fixed. There was no way in hell, Toby was gonna be able to pay for his truck and the damage to his loft. He life was crushing around him for the third time.

* * *

Spencer wouldn't say she was happy, but she was content. Andrew has been better than ever and he's really making improvements. It's only been three days since they'd made up, but it's been a great three days. She hasn't talked to Toby since and truthfully she hadn't seen him at school. She hoped he was okay because when she asked Jason how he was, he said that he handy seen him since he drove him home and that night he was pretty pissed.

"Daydreaming about Toby." Hanna whispered in Spencer's ear as she came up behind her to scare her.

"No. I was just putting some books away." Spencer said as nonchalantly as she could because the truth was that she was.

"The blush on your face says otherwise." Aria singsonged, but that only made Spencer blush even more.

"Whoa, Spence, we were only messing with you. Do you really like Toby?" Emily asked and Spencer knew that all of friends wanted to hear the answer to that question.

"Things between Toby and I are...complicated."

"Is it because of Andrew?" Aria asked and Spencer inhaled deeply before nodding her head and exhaling.

"Andrew's part of it and the fact the Toby hates me." Spencer said and got the confused looks from her friends when she said that Toby hated her. So she had to explain."I during the weekend I was at Toby's, but I left Toby's to be with Andrew. And now Toby hasn't shown his face in school for days and I think it's because he doesn't want to see me."

"Wait, what? Toby's here."Hanna said and Spencer attention turned to her to hear more."I saw him leaving the office not too long ago and he was headed towards his locker."

"I...I have to go talk to him." Spencer said as she quickly jammed the rest of her books into her locker before slamming it shut."I'll meet you guys in class."

Spencer left before they could even respond. She maneuvered through the sea of people and made it to the hall where Toby's locker was. As soon as she made it to the hall the bell rang and the halls cleared out to get to class. The only people left on the hallway was Spencer and Toby.

He hasn't noticed that she was down the hall, so Spencer was gonna take this chance to get a good look at him. His hair was all messy like he'd just rolled out of bed and didn't care about combing it. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans, but his clothes seemed a little snug. She looked in closer to see that his face was expressionless almost cold.

Like he knew someone was watching him, Toby's head turned to her. His eyes weren't the same. They didn't have that same glow about them they seemed almost dark. He didn't smile at her or wave, he just looked at her

"Hello." Spencer said meekly as she took slow steps to approach him.

"Hey." He said before he turned back to his locker and started pulling some books out.

"You've been gone a while. Are you trying to catch up?" Spencer asked and gestured to the books in his hands.

"No,um, I'm actually thinking about getting my GED." He said blandly.

"What? Why? I thought things were going great here?"

"They were, but I think it's time for a change of scenery."

"Okay, enough. Why are you talking to me like this and why haven't you been in school? Is it because of Andrew." Spencer questioned and she watched his eyes fall to the ground quickly before they rose back up to meet hers.

"I was out of school because I've been looking for a new apartment and I'm not treating you any kind of way."

"A new place? You told me a few days ago that you just finished remodeling that place. You out very cent to your name into that loft and now you're moving? Why?"

"Like I said before change of scenery." He said as he shut the door to his locked. He pulled a book out from his pile of books and handed it to her."Here's that book back that you let me borrow."

She forced down the lump in her throat and pushed back the tears."I guess I'll just see you around then, Toby."

He walked over to her and brushed a single strand of hair behind her ear."Don't forget about me, Spence."

He kissed her forehead before turned and walked away. Spencer stood their for a few moments in utter shock. She's never expected him to leave like that or treat her the way he did, but maybe she never really knew him. She took another look at his locker before she turned and headed to her own locker.

She was putting in we combination for her locker to put her book away when she realized something. She'd never given him a book to borrow. She looked at the book closely and noticed that inside there was a page corner folded. She opened the book up to the folded corner and their was a sticky note in the book from Toby. It said:

_Meet me tonight at 10 at the Edgewood Motor Court and I'll explain everything._

~T

She knew that the way he was acting earlier had to be an act. That still didn't explain why he'd done it. Or why they had to be so secretive. She had a lot of questions to ask him about what's been going on. But she'd have to wait to find out all of the answers tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N-Please don't hate me for not updating in like forever, but things have been a little hectic in my life lately, but I'm getting back on track with my stories. I also have exciting news, I know I said that I was thinking of leaving FF, but I've decided I've got a few more stories left in me. After I finish this story and SABHG I'm gonna be continuing YMF and starting a new story. My next new story will be call __**Finding Hope**__ and its a Spoby story centered around Toby's life and thoughts and is a little AU-ish, but I'm hoping you guys will like it. Now, enough of my rambling! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 11

Worth The Fight

* * *

Toby paced the motel floor, back and forth. He felt like he'd been burning a hole in the floor for hours. It was about 9:57 and he was waiting for Spencer to show at up. That was if she found the note and decided to come see him. He hoped that she would, but since Andrew's back under her skin, she may not.

He knew that he had to stop pacing the floor like a manic. So he sat down on the edge of the bed, but that didn't stop his foot from tapping uncontrollably. He stood up to stop his foots motions, but when he stood there was a knock at the door. He slowly approached the door and took a deep breath before he opened it.

There she stood looking as beautiful as ever. Her skin glowing under the street lights and her eyes looking at him with an emotion that Toby couldn't figure out. But that didn't matter to him because all that mattered was that she came.

"Hey." Spencer said shyly as she bit the corner of her lip.

"Hey, come on in." He said and stepped back to let her inside. Once she was inside he closed the door back and locked it.

"I'm here. What did you want to tell me?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, uh, I..." He didn't know how to explain anything to her right now. His emotions were high because she was standing in front of him right now. There was so much that he wanted to tell her, but he'd rather show."Screw it."

He took two big steps and crossed the room to stand right in front of her. She tried to speak, but he cupped her face in his hands and melted his lips on to hers before she could. Finally giving in, Spencer kissed him back with equal passion. That was all it took to set Toby on fire. He tangled his hands in her hair as she started gripping at his shirt. Toby tilted her head back, deepening the kiss and earning a soft moan from Spencer.

He released her lips and backed away when he felt things were getting too heated."I'm sorry. I just had to do that before I told you what I have to say...actually I have more than one thing to say."

"Toby, you don't-"

"No, I'm tired of beating around the bush! I have feelings for you. Real, deep feelings. I can't stop thinking about you and when your with Andrew it makes me...it makes me sick to my stomach." He confessed

"Toby, he's changing and things are better now. I can't just leave him because we've been together for so long."

He shook his head in disbelief before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Their chests were smashed together with their lips only inches apart.

"Then tell me you don't feel anything for me when I do this." He said squeezing her tighter in his arms as his free hand traveled down to hold her hip."Or this." He leaned down to press open mouth kisses along her neck and up to her ear.

"Toby..." She moaned his name breathlessly, but that didn't stop his actions. In fact, it encouraged him to keep going.

"I'm not hearing you say it. If you want me to stop then tell me to stop, Spencer." He murmured against her neck and slightly nipped it a little.

"I...I-" She didn't get a chance to say anything before his lips were back on hers. His tongue slid into her mouth and she ran her fingers through his hair in corporation.

He moved his hands down her body to grip her waist and lifted her off of the floor, she got the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them over to the bed where he laid her down carefully before hovering above her on all fours.

"Toby, I don't want to..." She said meekly with a blush on her cheeks.

"I know." He said as he lowered himself down so they were as close as could be with clothes on. He threaded his fingers through her hair and stroked her cheek affectionately."Just let me kiss you."

She nodded her head before she leaned up to meet his lips halfway.

* * *

Peter loosened his tie as he stepped through the front door of his home. He's had a long day of work at the firm and he just wanted to relax. He kicked his shoes off by the door and hung his coat on the coat rack. He walked into the kitchen to grab a water out of the fridge. As he opened the refrigerator, he failed to notice that he was not alone.

"Nice job, Mr. Hastings." Peter looked over the refrigerator door and he saw Andrew in the living with his feet up on the coffee table, sitting on the couch like he owned the place.

"How'd you get in here?" He questioned as he cautiously walked over into the living room.

"You're wife let me in on her way out. Oh, she wanted me to tell you that she had to go see Melissa in Philly. Apparently it's an emergency, but don't worry she's got it under control." Andrew said nonchalantly as he stood up from the couch and he pulled something out from under the coffee table.

"What is this?" Peter asked as Andrew handed the package over to him. It seemed to be in the shape of a bottle.

"That, Sir, is a congratulatory gift for your job well done and we deserve a celebration." Andrew walked past Peter to go get two champagne glass from the kitchen cabinets."My father couldn't be here for this, but he sent the champagne as a symbol of his gratitude."

"Gratitude? What exactly did I do for us to have a celebration?"

"You solved our problems. Detective Wilden called me a few weeks ago and told me what you did to Toby's apartment and now he's leaving Rosewood." Andrew smiled widely as he took the bottle from Peter to open it up. He poured it into the two glasses, then handed on to Peter."Looks like you get to keep your money and prestige after all. Don't you think that deserves a toast?"

Before Peter could answer, Andrew clanked their glasses together and threw back his drink. He went back over to the bottle to refill his glass.

"Cheers!" Andrew said happily as he raised his glass up.

"Cheers." Peter said and clanked their glasses together. He slowly took a sip of his as his mind began to wonder.

He didn't destroy Toby's apartment or hire somebody to do it. But he wasn't about to tell Andrew or his father that. He put on a fake smile and joined Andrew for a few more glasses.

* * *

Toby ran his fingers through her hair in steady motions. Her breathing was soft and light, expect she wasn't sleeping, but she was at ease. Spencer was lying in between his legs on the bed with her head on his chest. He was leaning up against the headboard with one arm protectively wrapped around her and the other running through her hair.

They didn't sleep together, but their was a lot of kissing and touching. But for the most part they kept it pretty PG-13. There were moments when Toby just wanted to give in and cherish her body in more ways then one, but knew that he couldn't. He knew that things with Spencer were delicate and he had to act carefully.

After the two came up for air after their make-out session, he told her all about his trashed apartment and how he knew that Andrew had something to do with it. She didn't believe him at first, but her resistance was fading away as he gave her motive for him to do it.

"Toby, where have you been staying if your place is trashed?" She asked out of the blue and the thought made him chuckle.

"For the first few nights I would stay where ever I could lay my head down. Then I started rooming with Caleb after a few nights without food and he's been letting me borrow some clothes-"

"Wait a minute." She sat up a little bit and looked Toby in the eye."That's why your clothes look tighter? They're Caleb's clothes?"

He chuckled again before he said."Yep. It's actually not really comfortable. The pants fit fine, but the shirts are tight as hell, but it's all I've got for right now."

She bite her bottom lip and looked at him nervously."Then take it off."

"Spencer." He said in a warning tone, but she put her hand up to stop him before he could say anything else.

"I'm comfortable with you Toby, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me now. I know that shirt is killing you and I know we're not going any further tonight, so just take it off."

He looked into her eyes for any sign of fear or doubt, but he didn't see any. He let out a deep sigh before he slid the shirt off his arms and over his head. He threw it somewhere on the floor and looked back up at Spencer.

"You have a tattoo." She stated as her finger absentminded reached out to lightly trace it. Her touch was making him shiver and hot at the same time."901 Free At Last. What's it for?"

"My mom. It was the day her suffering finally ended."

"The people who trashed your loft they didn't...they'd touch anything of your mothers did they?"

"Yeah, uh, actually they did. They smashed a few picture frames of me and her and one picture was actually ripped." He said and saw the sad and ashamed look in Spencer's eyes."Hey, don't worry about it because it's not your fault, Spence."

"Don't say that because you know this wouldn't have happened if things hadn't been happening between us."

"And what exactly is happening between us? Because I'm a little confused if we're together or taking it slow or if we're just friends."

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately."I want to take things slow with you. For right now we're not together. We're just Spencer and Toby."

"Just Spencer and Toby? I think I can handle that for a while." He smiled at her and kissed her again. They fell back onto the pillows and things were heating up again, but they were cut short by Spencer's phone ringing on the nightstand.

"Hold one sec." She pecked Toby's lips before reaching over to grab her phone."Hi,mom...No, I'm at Emily's...Yeah, I know what time it is...Ugh, okay I'm on my way."

He stayed quiet until she hung up the phone."Let me guess. You have to go home?"

"You guessed correctly. I'm sorry." She pecked his lips before standing up to put on her shoes.

"It's okay. I understand just leave me all alone with only a cheap t.v. and cheap takeout to keep me company." He teased and she threw a flirty grin at him over her shoulder.

"You're a big boy, so I'm sure you'll be fine." She grabbed her phone and keys off the nightstand and headed for the door. She opened the door slightly, but Toby came up behind her and started kissing on her neck."Toby, I have to go."

He groaned before turning her around in his arms. He put on a pouty face and wrapped his arms around her tight."I just want one more kiss."

She leaned up to kiss him deeply on the lips and it earned a low groan from him.

"You're making it really hard for me to let you leave." He murmured against her lips causing her to laugh into the kiss.

"Goodnight, Toby." She said and turned away, but he softly gripped her arm and turned her around again.

"This whole just Spencer and Toby thing I don't want it to be to just Spencer and Andrew and Toby thing. Just us." He pleaded and he knew she knew what he meant.

"I know and I promise it will be." She lightly kissed his cheek before turning and heading to her car.

Little did they know, but they had an audience that just watched their whole moment outside his motel room door.

* * *

She parked her car inside the Edgewood Motor Court and watched room 215 like a hawk. She'd found his apartment, but after she got threw with it, she knew he'd be moving out for a while. She saw the door open up to his room and her blood boiled when she saw a girl step out.

She saw Toby coming up behind the girl and playfully kiss her neck with her laughing, telling him to stop. Their shared a few more kisses, laughs, and intimate looks before she finally left and went to her car. Toby went back inside the room and she saw her opportunity. She exited her car and crossed the parking lot to his door. She lightly knocked three times before she got an answer.

"I was hoping you come back-" Toby said, but stopped short when he saw that it wasn't Spencer. The smile fell from his face and he felt the color be drained out of him."Jenna."

"Did you miss me, Toby?"

* * *

***Next Chapter: The Hastings women have a little chat. Toby deals with Jenna. Peter talks with Detective Wilden about Toby's loft. Andrew makes a deal with the ****_devil_****. The girls stage an intervention on Spencer. Caleb and Jason get caught up in the middle of things.**


End file.
